Two Different Worlds
by Sky6
Summary: AU L/S pairing. What happens when it's Lilly who's the new detective in town. How was her life before join the team? Will Scotty be there to help her when she needs it? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first Cold Case fic. Tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is good so I can improve. Lilly/Scotty pairing. It is also AU story so enjoy!

Scotty Valens had the worst morning ever. First off, he over slept. One thing he never did was over sleep. When he got up to make his usually cup of coffee, he realized that he forgot to buy some more the day before. As soon as he stepped out of his apartment, a dim-witted cab driver ran over a pot hole full of rain water which splashed all over Scotty. He arrived late to work because he had to change his clothes.

This could possibly be one of the worst days ever for Scotty Valens. However, the death of Elisa was by far the worst day in his life. This probably came in a close second and the day had just begum.

John Stillman sat in his office watching Scotty as he came in. He knew for certain that Scotty will not take the news he had kindly. Stillman still remembers the day Scotty was recruited to join the cold case squad. He almost had a fit when he learned what the group did. After a few cases though, Scotty learned to appreciate what this unit does. Scotty has come a long ways reminisced Stillman.

Will Jeffries and Nick Vera came in about half an hour earlier. Now, they were filling out the paperwork for their latest case.

Stillman waited until Scotty sat down before exiting his office.

"Ok people, in a few minutes the newest member of our team will arrive. Please treat the newest detective with some respect. The new detective will be partnered with Valens," said Stillman in one breath waiting for the complaints to come.

"Oh come on, why me?" replied Scotty obviously not liking the situation. He thought his morning couldn't get any worst, but of course he was wrong, very wrong. It could get a lot worst. He couldn't believe that he was stuck babysitting the newbie.

"It has been decided already so don't even try" answered Stillman in a stern voice.

Vera and Jeffries softly laughed while Scotty pouted "Fine."

Jeffries for the first time asked "Do we know anything about this new detective?"

"Not really. This morning when I came in, the higher up gave me a folder that stated a Detective Rush from New York will be joining us at precisely at 9:00 sharp." replied Stillman with all the information he had.

"Great, I have about 15 minutes before the babysitting begins. I still don't get why I have to be stuck with him?" groused Valens.

"Ow, cheer up man. You can turn him into your own little protégé." Vera proposed with a doughnut in his hand as he began to finish off his breakfast.

"Shut it, Vera!" Valens yelled clearly not amused.

"Touchy, touchy, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Vera snickered.

Scotty gave Vera one of his best glares and he shut up immediately without further comment.


	2. Chapter 2

At 8:55 am Lucas Cross aka the boss of bosses came into the office with a hot blond by his side. Scotty was the first one to see her. He thought that maybe his day was looking up. The guys were thinking that she was going to provide them with a new case.

"Gather around. I know you are all waiting to meet your new detective, so without further ado, I give you Detective Lillian Rush from Narcotics in New York. She was not only the youngest officer to ever graduate from the Police Academy, but is also the first female detective. We are luck to have her join us. Detective Rush, you can get acquainted with everyone as I leave." Cross announced.

Stillman was the first one to speak up. "I'm John Stillman and everyone calls me Boss. To the right is Nick Vera; next to him is Will Jeffries, and last but not least is your partner, Scotty Valens."

"Hi, I'm Lillian Rush, but you guys can call me Lilly if you prefer." Lilly greeted her new team.

As they made their greeting and small talk, an elderly Puerto Rican woman came through doors. _"__Necesito hablar con alguien acerca de la muerte de mi hija." _(I need to speak to someone about the death of my daughter.)

"Scotty, you're up. It's your specialty." announced Vera with a smirk.

Scotty nodded and said "Take notes Rush." _"Hola. Soy el detective Valens y esta es la detective Rush. ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cómo murió su hija?"_ ( Hi. I'm Detective Valens and this is Detective Rush. What is your name? How did your daughter die?)

_"Mi nombre es Marina Padraza. Mi hija se llama Elizabeth Padraza. Ella desapareció el 5 de abril de 1980. __Tenía sólo veinte años. Cuándo la encontraron, la policía dijo que ella se ahorcó, pero ellos no la conocen como yo. No importa cómo de mala fuese la vida que no se habría suicidado."_(My name is Marina Padraza. My daughter's name is Elizabeth Padraza. She went missing on April 5th in 1980. She was only twenty years old. When they found her, the police said she hung herself, but they don't know her like I do. No matter how bad life was she wouldn't have killed herself.)

_"Gracias por venir en el día de hoy. Veremos qué podemos hacer acerca de su caso." _(Thank you for coming in today. We will see what we can do about your case.) Scotty gently voiced.

_"__Gracias. Adiós." _(Thank you. Bye.) Marina stood up and shook the detectives' hands.

"What do we have Scotty?" Jeffries asked as the woman walked out of the office.

"She claims that her daughter didn't commit suicide like the police said." replied Valens

"I don't understand why can't everyone just learn how to speak English?" Vera mused.

"It's hard ok! It's hard." snapped Valens. "Lets go Rush. We need to go to the archive room."

Jeffries shook his head as they watch Rush and Valens rush out the doors. "You had to say it didn't you?"

"What?" asked Vera not understanding what he had apparently done wrong.

"Never mind" replied Jeffries.


	3. Chapter 3

Scotty walked ahead of Lilly to the Archive Room where they kept all the old cases. Lilly was having a try time keeping up with him. She nearly ran after him. One thing was for sure. He was pissed. It didn't take a genus to figure that out.

"We're looking for the file of Padraza, Elizabeth '80." said Scotty with a mix of anger.

"I found it." announced Lilly as she pulled the box out.

"Let me see it." He said. When Lilly handled it over, he looks through the file and pulls a piece of a paper out of the file. "See if you can find anything strange about the case."

"Ok." acknowledged Lilly. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to visit the sister. Start looking." He replied snippily.

"Why can't…." She didn't even finish her sentence when he walked out of the room.

She couldn't believe that he did that. They were partners after all. She has dealt with a lot if shit and crap from the guys in Narcotics and also in her personal life. She didn't need more assholes in her life to fuck it up even more. At first, she thought that he was different and attractive. Anyone with an eye could tell he was handsome. But after the way he treated her, he was another one of THOSE guys. She decided she wouldn't let it bother her and picked up the box to bring it back in the squad room.

"Where did Scotty go?" inquired Vera.

"Went to interview the sister." snapped Lilly.

"Why didn't you go with him?" questioned Jeffries.

"How should I know? He told me to look over the file." declared Lilly in an annoyed tone.

Jeffries and Vera went into the break room to get some coffee.

"I can't believe he already pissed her off." Vera mused.

"No kidding. I wonder what he was thinking." agreed Jeffries.

"More like not thinking." amended Vera.

Scotty was on his way to meet the sister. He didn't need someone hanging around that didn't even know what they were saying. It was better to leave Rush at the office. Someone as beautiful as her shouldn't need to see how dangerous the world is really. Damn his thoughts were straying again he thought.

As soon as he saw her, he couldn't think straight. He was lucky to remember how to breathe, let alone talk. It's going to be a long day his thought to himself as he continued to drive.


	4. Chapter 4

An overweight Puerto Rican man stormed into the office screaming. "Quién es responsible? Quién es responsible?" (Who is in charge?)

"Great Scotty isn't even back yet. How the hell are we supposes to know what the hell he's saying?" groaned Vera.

"He sure look mighty pissed off." Jeffries commented.

"Should we restrain him before he hurts himself or someone else?" asked Vera a little concerned.

Lilly, being the closest person to him, decided to try and calm him down. "Cálmate. ¿Cuál es el problema?" (Calm down. What's wrong?)

"¿Cuál es el problema? Déjeme hablar con el jefe!" (What's wrong? Let me talk to the boss!) He screamed causing everyone in the office to turn around and look at him.

"Lo siento, pero él no está aquí ahora. ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?" (I'm sorry but he's not here right now. Can I help you with something?) asked Lilly trying her best to be sincere when all she wanted to was kick his ass for being so rude and annoy and because she was still pissed at Scotty and this guy here was an easy target.

"¿Qué haces aquí de todos modos? El lugar de una mujer está en la casa donde ella puede cariño por los niños, cocinar, limpiar, y hacer lo que el marido dice". (What are you doing here anyways? A woman's place is at home where she can care for the children, cook, clean, and do what the husband says.) He snarled at Lilly.

He was about to hit her, but Lilly was faster and had him pinned to the floor before anyone knew what happened. This caused Jeffries and Vera to run over to where Lilly was and hand cuffed him to a chair.

"Who is he?" asked Vera.

"Who knows?" remark Jeffries.

"¿Cómo se llama? Para que sepa, no va a ninguna parte. Usted intentó atacar a un detective." (What is your name? So that you know, you aren't going anywhere. You tried to attack a detective.) Lilly said a little smugly since she just got the upper hand against the Puerto Rico man when he was easily three times her size.

"¡Multa! Me llamo Miguel. Mi madre estuvo aquí dentro esta mañana." (Fine! My name is Miguel. My mother was in here this morning.) He finally stated.

"Sí." (Yes.) Lilly willed him to continue.

"Mi hermana se mató. Usted no tiene que seguir investigando su muerte. La madre sólo no puede aceptar los hechos." (My sister did kill herself. You don't need to keep investigating her death. Mother just can't accept the facts.)

Scotty was finally coming back to headquarters when he heard the commotion. His first thoughts were who was speaking in Spanish. As soon as he stepped into the room and saw Rush speaking to a large man, he stopped dead in his tracks.

"¿Y por qué piensa usted eso?" (And why do you think that?) inquired Lilly.

"What's going on here?" questioned Scotty evidently confused.

"Rush here is speaking to the brother so don't ask us." Vera clarified for Scotty.

"¿Su nombre es Rush? ¡Eh!¿Qué hay de deshacer los puños y podemos ir a casa y yo te daré un Rush!" (Your name is Rush? Huh! How about undoing the cuffs and we can go home and I will give you a Rush!) Said Miguel, giving Lilly the once over.

"Gracias pero no gracias. He tenido mucho mejores ofertas. Ahora que lo pienso de ello, usted tiene el temperamento bastante. Tal vez fue usted quien mató a su hermana y no quiere que nadie para saber?" (Thanks but no thanks. I've had a lot better offers. Come to think of it, you have quite the temper. Maybe it was you who killed your sister and don't want anybody to find out?)

'¡ No lo hice tal cosa! ¡Deseo a un abogado!" (I did no such thing! I want a lawyer!)

"Eso está bien. Usted necesitará un intento de asalto a un official." (That's fine. You'll need one for attempting assault on an officer.)

As another officer takes Miguel down to holding, Lilly mumbles "Men are pigs."

However, Vera was close enough to hear it anyways. "Oww come on Rush, we aren't that bad. What about your father. I bet he was a good man."

"Well, I don't recommend you betting because you would have lost big time." Lilly shot back at Vera.

"Whatever he did probably isn't that bad. Maybe you're just blowing it out of proportions?"

"I wish. He left with the other woman. I wasn't blowing anything out of proportions, was I?"

"Sorry"

"So, I didn't know you knew Spanish." Jeffries asked.

"Most don't."

"When did you learn it?"

"I just picked it up here and there. It sure paid off when I joined Narcotics and went undercover. They didn't know what hit them."

"I bet. Scotty, you gonna stand there all day or tell us what you found out." Vera brought Scotty into the conversation.

This brought Scotty out of his haze. "The sister moved to a no name town. I asked around the neighborhood and got the new address."

"Lilly that was some quick reflexives. How did you even do that?" Jeffries asked switching topics again.

"I don't know. I guess it comes naturally."

Stillman, who was standing behind Scotty silently finally, spoke up. "Rush and Valens, go talk to the sister since now I know both of you guys can speak Spanish." He didn't really want Scotty to get too attached to this case especially when his childhood sweetheart had committed suicide. It might bring back a great deal of pain. Scratch that, it will bring back some painful memories.


	5. Chapter 5

There was an awkward silence in car. Both Lilly and Scotty were not talking. Scotty finally decided to speak. "Why didn't you say anything before about you knowing Spanish?"

"Thought you can handle it" replied Rush with a grin.

He saw where this was going and he changed his plan of attack. "Learned it at school?"

"Nope, more like learning it to go to school."

"What is that suppose to mean?" He wanted to ask more questions but if he did, he will need to share too and he hates to talk about himself.

"Lets just say that I grew up in a less than ideal neighborhood," she answered with a shrug.

Scotty was surprised that she didn't elaborate. His usual "girlfriends" of a few weeks to a month would take the bait and continue to talk for hours on end. Talk about high-maintenance.

Lilly was completely different. She's direct and straightforward. There was something about her that made him calm and maybe even want to open up to her. This hadn't happened to him in a long, long time. There was only one person in his life that he felt remotely comfortable being himself. She, however, died.

Lilly, on the other hand, didn't think he would actually start a conversation with her judging by the way he treated her in the office. To her, to talk meant that something awful will happen. One can't really blame her for how she feels. When she was a child, no one listened as she spoke. As time went on and the things she saw came to pass, she never told anyone anything; like they would believe her anyways. She grew up in the worst of neighborhood and did things that she wouldn't have done in other circumstance to survive.

The drive was lengthy considering the town was out in the middle of nowhere. Ten minutes into the drive, it started to lightly sprinkle. Each person was left to their individual thoughts.

The more time that went by, the guiltier Scotty felt. He knew he acted coldly towards Lilly in the bureau, but he couldn't help it. He had a crappy morning to start with and the news of looking after a newbie sent him over the edge. Ok, maybe looking after this particular newbie won't be so bad. Again his thoughts were drifting. Thoughts of being stuck in a car all by themselves didn't help either. It was time to diffuse these thoughts and concentrate on something more concrete and solid. "Why did you transfer to Philly?"

Lilly, on her part, mumbled something in cohesive.

"What did you say?" asked Scotty, trying to be as polite as possible not that he cared.

After being pulled out of her daze, she answered with a forced smile "I need a change of scenery and meet some new people."

He shot back "I'm sure there were plenty of people in the Big Apple. You couldn't have possible meet all of then."

"Like you care" grumbled Lilly.

"Hey, I'm sorry I was being a jerk earlier. I had a terrible morning and I guess I took it out on you. You didn't deserve it. So, I propose that we start over. We are partners after all. We will need to trust each other." Scotty didn't even think when he spoke. It seems that his mouth had a mind of its own.

"I suppose you're right."

"Of course I'm right."

"Getting cocky are we?"

"Not at all."

"How do we get this trust thing going?"

"AAAhhhh, I guess we could talk to each to each get to know each other better." He had no idea what possessed him to say that. He doesn't want to talk about the past. The past was just that and should stay in the past.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Not at the moment. How about you?"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't swing that way." She beamed.

"That's not what I meant and you know it. Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Nope. I'm the one that moved remember?"

"You could have one in New York."

"I don't think so. Long distance relationship won't work when short term ones barely survive."

"Ok then."


	6. Chapter 6

Four hours later, they arrived at their destination. The town was pretty small. They were surrounded by the forest. One could take about 30 minutes and walk all around town. The stores or lack of stores appears ancient. The houses didn't fair any better.

At last, the detectives found the house they were looking for. It had a modest front yard with well kept plants and flowers by the door.

Scotty was just a tad fast than Lilly to reach the front door first and rang the door bell. A woman in her thirties answers the door.

"Good evening Miss Karen Padraza. I'm detective Valens and this is detective Rush. May we come in and ask you some questions?"

_"Yo no hablo Inglés." _(I do not speak English.)

_"No hay problema, hablamos español."_ (No problem, we speak Spanish.)

The lady was hesitant to let the detectives into her house. When she saw no way of getting rid of them, she had no choice, but to let them inside.

_"¿__Quieren__ algo para beber?¿Café? Té?"_ (Do you want something to drink? Coffee? Tea?)

_"No, gracias." _(No thank you.) Scotty answered.

_"Estamos buscando la muerte de su hermana de nuevo."_ (We are looking into your sister's death again.) He stated.

_"¿Por qué? Ella se suicidó. O eso es lo que la policía dijo cuando ellos encontraron su ahorcadura del techo de una habitación de hotel. Sucedió hace mucho tiempo y mi familia han pasado por último ¿Por qué traer de vuelta el pasado?"_ (Why? She killed herself. Or that's what the police said when they found her hanging from the ceiling of a hotel room. It happened long ago and my family have finally moved on so why bring back the past?)

Lilly decided it was her time to finally speak up_.__ "Su madre no ha movido en como usted lo pone. Sé puede ser difícil hablar de la muerte de su hermana. Su madre todavía no cree que su hermana se matara. Parece como si usted no lo hace tampoco._ _¿Quiere que nos diga lo que pasó?_" (Your mother hasn't moved on as you put it. I know it can be hard to talk about your sister's death. Your mother still doesn't believe that your sister killed herself. It seems as though you don't either. You want to tell us what happened?)

The woman stared at the woman detective stunned. She had never ever met a white person who can speak Spanish so fluently. It amazed her. She knew some people who tried to speak Spanish to communicate with her but it was always choppy and she had a hard time understanding what they were saying. It didn't matter either way because when it was time for her to response they usually don't comprehend what she was saying. This woman spoke Spanish as though she speaks it daily. When she spoke, she even had a Mexican accent, but by the looks of the woman, she couldn't be Mexican at all. How is that even possible, she thought to herself?

_"__Señorita __Padraza, ¿estás bien?" _(Miss Padraza, are you ok?) Scotty asked when Miss Padraza didn't speak for a while.

Scotty was in the same boat as Karan. He barely heard Lilly speak Spanish at headquarters, but now being right next to her made it that much more real. All kinds of questions started to pop into his mind and none of them had to do with the case. That couldn't be good. They were here for business not oh never mind. He was not supposes to be having these thoughts, especially right now at the most inappropriate time. The contemplation of Lilly speaking Spanish was a complete turn on.

_"Éramos una familia de Rican Puertorriqueña tradicional, usted ve. La mamá y el papá se movieron aquí cuando Elizabeth tenía sólo un año. Lo que digo que usted después está basado en lo que mi hermana me dijo antes de que ella murió." _(We were a traditional Puerto Rican family, you see. Mom and dad moved here when Elizabeth was only one year old. What I tell you next is based on what my sister told me before she died.)


	7. Chapter 7

Flashback

_"__¿Por qué no puede usted apenas escuchar a su padre? _(Why can't you just listen to your father?) The middle aged woman demanded.

_"__¿Por qué? ¿Usted me pregunta por qué? Usted de toda la gente debería saber por qué. Él no me dejará hacer algo porque soy una muchacha.__Estamos en América. Deberíamos tener finalmente la igualdad de derechos, pero no. Mi hermano es dos años más jóvenes que soy y él puede hacer lo que alguna vez él quiere.__Padre no se preocupa hasta donde él es la mayor parte del tiempo. Sin embargo, él grita y grita a mí si él no puede explicar un segundo de mi vida."_ (Why? You're asking me why? You of all people should know why. He won't let me do anything because I'm a girl. We are in America. We should finally have equal rights, but no. My brother is two years younger than I am and he can do what ever he wants. Father doesn't even care where he is most of the time. However, he yells and screams at me if he can't account for one second of my life.) Elizabeth lectured before she leaves to go to her room where she shared with her sister. 

Karen was in her bed hiding until her sister came into the room.

_"¡Yo no puedo creer padre!"_ (I can't believe father!) Elizabeth groaned as she came into their room.

_"No entiendo por qué usted siempre tiene que luchar con padre. Él es el hombre y él siempre proveerá de nosotros."_ (I don't understand why you always have to fight with father. He is the man and he'll always provide for us.) Karen asked in a timid voice.

Elizabeth had finally had it and was determined to set her little sister straight. _"Ellos pueden marcharse. Todos los hombres son capaces de la salida. Si ellos se marchan, le abandonarán con nada. Somos mujeres y hermanas entonces tendremos que mantenernos unido para siempre. Las mujeres pueden hacer aproximadamente algo que un hombre puede hacer." _(They can leave. All men are capable of leaving. If they leave, you will be left with nothing. We are women and sisters so we will need to stick together forever. Women can do just about anything a man can do.)

_"Se supone que nosotros nos casamos, tenemos con niños, y sabemos cocinar, limpiamos, y tenemos cuidado de la casa." _(We are supposed to marry, have children, and know how to cook, clean, and take care of the house.)

_"Karen, no. La nueva generación viene y nosotros, mujeres, tenemos derechos también. Podemos hacer algo si ponemos son mentes a ello. No tenemos que dar en las sombras de nuestros maridos o padre. Se burlan mis palabras, seremos fuertes un día y el nombre de una mujer serán encontrados al lado de un hombre en casi algo." _(Karen, no. The new generation is coming and we, women, have rights too. We can do anything if we put are minds to it. We don't need to stand in the shadows of our husbands or fathers. Mock my words, we will be strong one day and a woman's name will be found next to a man's in almost anything.)

_"__No lo consigo."_ (I don't get it.)

_"Me afilié a un grupo abogar para el derecho femenino. Usted no puede decir a padre. __Él piensa que es tan inteligente,__ pero él no sabe nada sobre mí o lo que hago."_ (I joined a group advocating for women's right. You can't tell father. He thinks he's so smart, but he doesn't know anything about me or what I'm doing.)

_"¿Cómo va usted a guardarlo de su marido en dos meses?"_ (How are you going to keep it from you husband in two months?)

_"No me casaré con un hombre que no he visto hasta o he encontrado. Ah, Karen. Encontré unos en el grupo. Él es uno de los pocos hombres que creen en nuestra causa y quiere ayudar. Él es inteligente, hermoso, y soñador. Nunca pensé que diré este, pero yo clase de parecido el tipo."_ (I will not marry a man who I haven't even seen or met. Oh, Karen. I met some at the group. He's one of the few men who believe in our cause and is willing to help. He's intelligent, handsome, and dreamy. I never thought I will say this, but I kind of like the guy.)

_"Padre estará loco."_ (Father is going to be mad.)

_"__Trate y comprenda__. No tendré un matrimonio arreglado. Me escaparé si tengo a. Una cosa usted debería salir de este discurso entero consiste en que las mujeres pueden ser independientes."_ (Try and understand. I will not have an arranged marriage. I will run away if I have to. One thing you should get out of this whole speech is that women can be independent.)

End of Flashback


	8. Chapter 8

Scotty and Lilly walks back to their car with a new understanding of the case. Scotty was once again in the driver's side driving back to Philly.

"So what do you think about the case?" asked Scotty as a way to start conversation.

"I have a hunch that we should interview the husband to be" replied Lilly.

"I don't understand how she could have snuck out at night from the three story apartment with no fire escape." ventured Scotty.

"When there's a will, there's a way." retort Lilly without thinking.

"Are you speaking from experience." wondered Scotty with a grin playing on his lips.

""Wouldn't you like to know." shot back Lilly.

As they continued their friendly banter, the rain soon turned into snow.

"Scotty, I think we should stop driving in this weather. Call the boss and tell him where we are. I'm sure he will understand."

"Now, look who's training who?"

"I'm serious."

"Don't worry I was going to put off the next exit anyways. I guess great minds think alike."

"If you say so."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing at all."

They finally arrived at a hotel. The snow was coming down even harder than before.

"I can't believe there's only one room." Lilly said outraged.

"Who would have thought that many people traveled on a Monday." commented Scotty.

"At least we have a place to say." stated Lilly calmer than before.

"Yeah" agreed Scotty.

Their room looked completely empty except for two nightstands on each side of the bed and a television hanging on the opposite direction of the bed in the right hand corner. No pictures on the wall. No flowers anywhere. There wasn't even a chair in sight. There was no question why this was the only place that had one room left and that's even hard to believe.

As soon as they walked into the room, Scotty's cell phone rang.

"Valens"

"It's Boss." Mouthed Scotty to Lilly "Where are you and Rush?" asked Stillman.

"We're at a crappy hotel room. The weather was getting worst and I thought it was best to not drive anymore."

"Good, I don't want you to be driving in this weather at all. What did you get from the interview?"

"Elizabeth was promised to Hector Valdez as his bride."

"What?"

"An arrange marriage. Have Vera and Jefferies check it out. We'll come back as soon as the weather lightens up."

"Take your time. We don't need you guys getting into a car accident."

"Bye Boss."

"Goodnight Scotty."

Once he hung up the phone, he saw Lilly standing in the room with nothing except a towel wrapped around herself. He was sure he was seeing things. The whole day being trapped with her and his mind was playing mind games on him. He had to remind himself to take short deep breathes or else he might pass out from the sight of her.

"You can use the shower now."

"mmmm"


	9. Chapter 9

He started to walk toward the shower even though he barely heard what she said through his daze. He wasn't going to look. He really wasn't. Scotty Valens was always a gentleman. Although, the women he's been with never wanted him to be a gentleman. Far from it.

When he went into the bathroom, he began to strip. The thought of Lilly in the next room almost naked did nothing to help the discomfort in his lower regions. He had no idea what he was about to see when he opened the door to the room again.

What he saw amazed him yet again. She has to be most beautiful, gorgeous, and stunning woman he have ever seen. Ok, so that's not completely true. The others had nothing on her though. There was just something about her that made her special and exceptional.

Lilly was standing in the bedroom using a towel to dry off her hair. She had another towel loosely tucked above her breast which hung just below her derriere. Scotty saw her long sexy legs that went on what seems like forever. Just above the towel on the right hand side was a well defined scar. It did nothing to shred her beauty. In fact, it added an extra sense of mysteriousness to her. Like she needed anymore mysteriousness, he thought to himself.

Scotty closed the door as softly as he could, not wanting to draw any attention to himself. He will have to make do with his only towel hanging on the rack. After turning on the cold water, he needed to relieve his discomfort now or he will never be able to sleep. In the shower, he began leisurely rubbing himself up and down. Closing his eyes, he imagined Lilly again like before. Her image will forever be etched in his mind. He didn't even see Lilly completely naked and he was already completely turned on. What would happen to him if he did see her without anything on? As the thought crossed his mind, his manhood grew even harder and bigger. He began to move his hands faster and faster on himself.

The mirror in the bathroom was all fogged up. The temperatures rose a few degrees.

In the shower, the water from the shower head continued to descend on Scotty's naked form. The water made it even easier to envision Lilly wet and not wanting him to stop for one minute. He groaned at the thought. However, he managed to bite back a loud moan from escaping. The pleasure consumed him after a few minutes and he let go. He came in multiple thrust spraying everything in sight.

After resting for a couple of seconds, he cleaned up the shower incase there were any tell tale signs of what he had done in the shower. At least he finally got his sexual relief that was building up the entire day he thought. Granted, it wasn't the way he wanted it, but it will have to do.


	10. Chapter 10

Scotty walked back into the room clad only in a blue boxer.

Lilly immediately noticed his washboard abs and well defined muscles. Mentally kicking herself, she reminded herself that this wasn't the first time she seen a half naked man. She, however, had to admit to herself that he was looking good enough to eat. Crap, crap, major crap. She couldn't, and shouldn't be thinking like this when she had to share the bed with the man since there was no other bed in sight.

Scotty stopped walking the moment he saw Lilly. She had the covers pulled over her shoulder but he knew she was dressed in his T-shirt and boxers because they took his car to the interview and he always has extra clothes in the car for situations just like this. He, however, never actually needed the extra clothing before.

Gradually, Scotty crossed the distance to the bed and got in. For a second, Scotty wasn't sure if he should have gotten into the bed, but where the hell else was he going to sleep? He wasn't going to sleep on the floor. Gentleman, be damn. The carpet looked as through it hasn't been vacuumed in over a year. It had spots and blobs of stuff in it from previous guests. There was gum stuck in the carpet too and god knows what else. Scotty just couldn't think about it anymore as his stomach turned.

When he was settled in, the bed momentarily looked ten times as big, but he knew for a fact that it wasn't.

Lilly had her knees bent up to her chest and her arms were wrapped around her legs with the cover draped under her chin.

Scotty had to pull a little on the cover before it fell from her shoulders. One thing was for sure, he couldn't look at the clothes Lilly had on the same way again.

She looked sexy as hell in his clothes. The little life in him began to stir anew. He couldn't explain it. There was just something about her in his clothes that gave him the tight feeling in his shorts. Thank goodness he was already underneath the covers.


	11. Chapter 11

And the awkwardness begins. It was so silent in the room that one could hear a pen drop.

"So?" asked Scotty.

"So?" echoed Lilly.

"What do you want to do?"

"Sleep?" replied Lilly which sounded more like a question.

"Geez Lilly, it's only nine o'clock. I don't know about you, but this is way too early to go to sleep."

"Well, what do you suppose we do then Scotty?" Lilly asked while glaring at Scotty.

"Umm, I guess we could watch some TV."

"Real original." mumbled Lilly.

Scotty picked up the remote control which was on his side of the nightstand and started to flip through the channels. After a few minutes, he turns the TV off again and set the remote on the nightstand before turning to Lilly and saying.

"I can't believe there's nothing at all on right now."

"Anymore bright ideas" asked Lilly sarcastically. "Well" she continued impatiently.

"Ahhh, let me think for a second, would you."

"Times up, so what did you come up with?"

"You don't have to take things so literally." claimed Scotty.

"So?"

"Déjà vu" exclaimed Scotty

"You're just hilarious, aren't you?" remarked Lilly not even smiling.

Scotty chose to ignore the last remark. "We could take the opportunity to get to know each other better?"

"Last time I checked, you resented the fact that I was your new partner."

"Water under the bridge and you agreed to start over. Where did you grow up?"

"Not here"

"Of course you didn't grow up here. 'Not here' could be anywhere. You have to be more specific. If you don't then I will be just as vague as you are right now when you ask me a question." threatened Scotty.

"New York" Lilly didn't know why she told him. It's not like she wanted to get to know him better.

"You know, New York is a big place."

"The Bronx, happy"

"Very"

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Well, you're getting a hang of the game. I have two older sisters and an older brother so that makes me the baby of the family." replied Scotty with a smile that could make any woman melt. "How about you?"

"I got a younger sister."

"You said early that your father left. How did your family cope with the lost?" asked Scotty, but quickly added, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." when he saw sadness written all over her face for a few seconds.

"Ok I guess." answered Lilly. "Mom drank constantly and I had to look after my sister."

"Why did you decide to become a detective?" inquired Scotty.

"I wanted to give the underdog a fighting chance. And you know, make the world a little bit safer each day."

"Me too"

"Lets move onto something more interesting. How old were you when you got your first kiss?" asked Scotty while he turned on his sides to face Lilly with his elbow propping him up.

Lilly blushed and turned around in shock. Trying to not be distracted by Scotty's bare chess, she answered "Ten"

"TEN" echoed Scotty stunned.

"Don't worry, I kicked his ass for kissing me." replied Lilly causally.

"Now, I'm a little worried for the kid."

"It wasn't like he warned me."

"You go out with the guy, he likes you and he kisses you to tell you that he likes you. No warning needed."

"Well, we weren't going out. We were just friends hanging out. How old were you?"

"Fourteen" whispered Scotty and redden immediately.

"I guess I beat you in that category." Lilly said while she laughed.

"It doesn't count because you didn't want to kiss him."

"Wanted or not, it was my first kiss. Tell me, when did you take it further?"

"How much further are we talking about?" inquired Scotty turning red again.

"All the way" replied Lilly smirking.

"Umm, I was umm fifteen. You?"

"Same"

"At least I did it with the same girl."

"Hey, I did it with the same guy too! So that doesn't matter."

"How can you go all the way with the same guy when you didn't even like it when he kissed you?

"Things change, you know."


	12. Chapter 12

Slowly, but surely, the both of them started creeping to the middle of the bed as they talked. They felt relaxed in each others company. The conversation wasn't too bad either. Neither of them knew who fell asleep first, but both of them didn't think they were going to get much sleep. Much to their belief, it was the best night of sleep they have gotten in a long, long time.

Morning found them entangled in each others arm. Lilly was half lying on top of Scotty. She used Scotty's chest as pillow for the night. Her leg straddled his right leg. Scotty had a tight grip on Lilly making sure she was plastered against him.

Scotty woke up first. At first, he thought he was still dream having a beautiful girl in his arm and doing nothing. He would have liked to change that fact very soon, but the beautiful girl was his partner. Nevertheless, the thought of her in his arm did make him a little hard.

It didn't help when Lilly subconsciously moved her leg up higher at that precise moment. He was sure that Lilly was still asleep or else she wouldn't be this close to him. Lilly looked like a reserved type of girl than one who parties all night long.

Lilly suddenly slipped her hand just below his stomach which caused Scotty to groan softly. He was positive that God was torturing him. He had to think of a way to slip out of bed and take a cold shower before Lilly woke up. It proved difficult when every move he made cause Lilly to move with him.

With all the moving, Lilly's hand managed to be right on top of his growing erection. Scotty decided to stop moving and just enjoy the feeling of her hand on top of his manhood. It was becoming abundantly clear that he was aroused. He prayed she won't run away from him when she found out what he was about to do.


	13. Chapter 13

In one swift motion he flipped her over and began to kiss her, starting at her left cheek moving to her neck. Within seconds, Lilly was awake. Much to Scotty's surprise, Lilly was responding to his kisses. While he was pepper kissing down Lilly's neck, he was simultaneously pressing his arousal into her core.

Lilly gasped at the intimate contact. She creased to think in that particular moment and caution flew out the window. Leisurely, Lilly brought her hand up to crest Scotty's shoulder. With her delicate fingers, she began tracing circles on his back. Soon, she used her other hand and entangled it in his short black hair. When she couldn't take it anymore, Lilly moved so she could kiss Scotty fully on the lips.

Scotty on the most part thought he was going to die of pleasure. At least he would die happy he added as an after thought. When he first kissed her, he was sure that she was going to killed him afterwards. The plan was if she rejected him, he would say he was dreaming and had no idea what he was doing until she slapped him and bs it from there on. Not in his wildest dreams did he think she would respond like she was responding at this moment. He couldn't get enough of her. As he nibbled her right ear, he felt her nails grazed the top of his boxers.

The rational part of the brain told Lilly she should stop before it went too far, but it felt too good to stop. No matter how hard she tried to ignore it, this was driving her absolutely crazy with gratification and they haven't even gone all the way. She felt his fingers creep up from her left side.

He was certain that she would stop them. Yet, she made no attempt to still his movements. Seconds later, he decided to move it to the next level. He began ever so slightly raising her t-shirt while kissing his way down from her neck to her shoulder blade.


	14. Chapter 14

Surprisingly, Lilly arched her upper body toward Scotty so he was be able to completely pull the offensive material way from her, leaving her naked from the waist up. She's the most beautiful creature Scotty has every seen. Lilly was simply breathtaking. That was all he was capable of thinking.

Scotty had to tell himself to slowdown or else he was going to embarrass himself by coming before he could even provide any pleasure for Lilly, but Lilly wasn't making it any easier for him.

Lilly suddenly began to timidly slide her hand inside Scotty's boxers. He shivered with anticipation. As she slightly creased his buttock and pushing him closer to her, Scotty began to kiss down her to right breast. As soon as he got there, he began to draw circles around the nipple with his tongue in addition to the light feathery kiss here and there. He completely ignored where he knew where she wanted him to kiss. With his other hand, he started to fondle her other breast providing an enormous amount of pleasure.

Suddenly, with surprising amount of strength, Lilly flipped Scotty onto his back. Then she did something he never though he would ever hear out of her mouth. She _purred_. If he did have any self-control or discipline left in not devouring Lilly, it was shot to hell now.

A man can only take so much and Lilly was pushing all the right buttons. It was driving him insane, not that he was complaining by any means.

Lilly began kissing Scotty's neck down to his shoulder. After a moment, she started to bit down on the sensitive flesh with her teeth and then soothing the bruised skin with her tongue creating a mixture of blissfulness and pain.

Scotty finally got up the courage to gradually lower Lilly's boxers. If she wanted to stop this right now, she would smack his hand away. He was going to stop even if it killed him. It did not matter because Lilly was also trying to pull Scotty's boxers down.

They stopped groping and clawing each other for a moment to discard the only material that is separating them.

At last, they are both naked.

Scotty observed Lilly's beauty once more and vice versa.

They came together as if a magnet attraction was pushing them toward each other and shared a glorious kiss.

It started out gently, but it sure as heck did not stay that way. It progressed, and it progressed quickly. Their tongues duel together as they tried to get as much skin to skin contact as they can.

And soon that was not even enough. They craved more. Scotty worked a hand between them to see if Lilly needed anymore stimulation because he did not need it that's for sure. Lilly was already wet and slippery so she is just as ready as he is.

In one swift motion, Scotty slid inside of Lilly. They simultaneously let out a breath they did not even know they were holding. All movements creased to savor the sensation of the penetration.

It did not last long as they felt the strong urge to move again. Hip to hip, mouth to mouth, they began to pound into each other. The sensation was mind-blowing.


	15. Chapter 15

Moans and grunts could be heard being expelled from the two lovers.

Using as much upper body strength Scotty possessed at this moment, he raised himself off of the bed to give Lilly an open mouth kiss. Luck for him, Lilly also leaned forward so he wasn't doing all of the work.

Lilly entangles a hand into Scotty's damp jet black hair. Scotty meanwhile attempted to get as much fiction as he could with Lilly being on top restricting most of his movements.

It did not matter because the image of his cock buried deep inside of her almost had him coming. Yet, he was hopeless to look away.

Scotty felt the tightening of his balls and knew that it will be all over too soon.

He kissed his way to her ear and whispered, "Let it go."

In that exact moment, Scotty felt Lilly tighten around him and she came all around his cock, milking him of his orgasm.

With her head tilt back in the throes of passion, she looked like a true angle.

He never wanted to ever forget how she looked at that exact moment.

Lilly welcomed the shock waves that surge through her body until it finally exploded. She felt her muscles constrict around Scotty's throbbing dick.

She threw her head back in pleasure. Then, she felt Scotty stiffen and exploded inside her.

As the she began to come down from her high, she slowly laid her head on Scotty's chest.

Scotty began to withdraw from Lilly's wonderful heat even though he wanted to enjoy the moment a second longer.

Lilly slid off of Scotty to lay next to him on his right side. They cuddled together in attempt to sleep what is left of the night.

Attempting to sleep and sleeping are two different concepts.

They lie awake, each thinking about the events that led up to this moment, yet neither of them spoke of them out loud.

There is no way in hell that either of them was asleep and acting out a fantasy they did not know they possessed. They both wanted this, no scratch that, they both needed this and that was exactly what they got.

Both of them were content to cherish the moment they have just spent together not knowing what tomorrow will bring.

Nothing has ever felt this good for either of them and they were not going to forget this any time soon. They felt completeness in each others arm. Nothing else existed except for them.

What seemed like hours starting at the ceiling, but may have been just minutes, sleep claimed them both.

And suddenly, they were dead to the world. Exhaustion has taken over them.


	16. Chapter 16

Scotty was awakened by the constant ringing of his cell phone. He grunted and reached over to flipped open his phone to answer it.

The movement jarred Lilly to consciousness.

After a few minutes of distortion, Lilly finally gather her wits to figure out where she was and how she ended up here.

"I understand Sir. We'll drive back as soon as we finish gathering our stuff." Scotty spoke with an exhausted tone.

As soon as Scotty hung up the phone, he saw Lilly returned to the room dressed in the same clothes as the day before.

"So, the boss wants us back at the office." Scotty uneasily told Lilly.

"Ok" answered Lilly with a neutral tone.

Great, just great though Scotty as he went into the bathroom to change. Lucky for him, he actually grabbed his boxer and put them on as he was talking to Stillman or else Lilly could have easily seen that he was still having a physical attraction toward her.

Now, he needed to empty his bladder. His erection isn't going away any time soon, so there is no question in which order he was going to relieve him.

Lilly sat down on the bed as Scotty passed by her. As soon as he was in the bathroom, she started to pace the room.

She could not believe she slept with him especially after only one day. Lilly wanted to have a fresh start in Philly. Now this is going to give her a bad reputation. Hopeful, he won't blab to the entire squad and she'll be safe.

The men on her last team were incompetent asses. They were stuck in the past and reliving past memories. She often wondered how some of them even made it to become a detective. Surely, the academy didn't just let anyone join? They must have passed the same exams she has passed.

They did not possess any ethics, morals, or values which was one of the main reasons why, Lilly decided to finally transfer. She attempted to tough it out, but soon their idiotic jokes turned into harassment.

What outraged her, the most, was when the higher up brass actually thought that she would exchange sexually favors for them if they gave her higher clearance and promotions.

She did not get to where she is today through her good looks. She earned everything she has by working hard and putting a hundred and ten percent into everything she does.

Hopefully, this one mistake will not come back and bite her in the ass.


	17. Chapter 17

The drive back to the station was painfully silent.

Once they went inside headquarters, Scotty saw Vera and Will arguing about something or other. Just as Lilly was about to speak, Stillman walked outside of his office and cleared his throat to end the dispute between Vera and Will.

Stillman spoke with an authoritative voice, "What did you two find out about the sister, Karen Padraza?"

Scotty answered without missing a beat, "According to Karen, their father, Miguel Sr., set double standards for their children."

Lilly jumped in to say, "The most interesting thing we learned from Karen was that Elizabeth was suppose to have an arranged marriage. She, however, already found someone she liked at some feminist organization. He was helping them with their cause."

After finishing chewing his donut, Vera spoke, "I checked out the non-profit organization. They stopped campaigning around 1985."

Lilly asked, "Did anyone find out who the boyfriend at the organization was?"

As soon as Will hung up his phone, He announced, "That was one of the guys I had checking out all the members of the group. He said the guy we're going for is Dwain Jones. I got the address right here." He holds up a piece of paper.

"Vera, Will, go check out this guy, Jones," replied Stillman.

"On it boss," the two responded as they grabbed their coats and headed out of the office.

"Ok, you two go home and get some rest. I know that a shabby hotel room isn't the most comfortable place to get a restful night sleep," declared Stillman as he watch his detectives yawn again.

After the comment, however, he saw both detectives blush which confused him.

"Uh, Sir, I was wondering if you might know someone or somewhere that's a good place to rent an apartment. I have only been here for a couple of day, so I don't know the area really well," asked Lilly attentively.

Stillman thought about the question for a moment before he said, "Hey, Scotty didn't you say you wanted a roommate in your large apartment?"

Scotty was a foot out the door when he heard Stillman's voice. He turned around and slowly walked back into the room. All kinds of ideas and explanations whirled around in his brain to answer in the negative, yet his mouth seems to be disconnected to his brain as he answered in the affirmative.

"That's great then. Lilly needs a place to stay and since you are looking for a roommate, won't it make sense for her to be your new roommate?"

Once again, his brain though of all the excuses he could come up with, but his mouth betrayed his mind as he responded, "Of course, very logical." As an after though he added, "And if she doesn't keep up with her rent, I know where to find her," which made Stillman laugh out loud.

"Now that, that's settled. Lilly, if you have any more questions or concerns I will be more than happy to answer them. I am sure that Scotty will also be happy to help you get settled into your new apartment."

"Thank you Sir," replied Lilly as she grabbed her coast as she followed Scotty out the door.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Lilly said, "You know, I don't have to sleep with you, um I mean go to your apartment." After her little slip up, the rest of her words were mumbled together and was incomprehensible.

Scotty, on the other hand, had trouble catching his breathe as the words "..sleep with you.." registered in his brain.

"UUHhhhh (cough) Well, you can follow me back to my apartment and us living together is fine. Not that we're together as in _together. _Not that there is anything wrong with you 're prefect . . . for my . . . new roommate just as long as you don't completely change my apartment or make it all girly we should get along fine." Scotty concluded as he made a fool of himself once again as he started blabbering. What is it with this woman that makes him loose his mind?

As they got into their appropriate cars, they drove to Scotty's apartment thinking of what just happened.

Lilly, on her part, was happy she wasn't the only having difficulties talking.


	18. Chapter 18

_I really appreciate those of you that are reviewing my story and staying with it. I really wanted to update sooner, but life is conspiring against me. :-) Now, on with the story!_

Lilly had to admit that Scotty's apartment complex was not in the worst of neighborhoods. It was a hell of a lot better than then the one she grew up in.

Scotty was getting out of his car as Lilly drove into the parking lot to park her car right next to his.

"I'm on the fourth floor, apartment 49D. Here, you will need these keys to get into and out of the apartment," Scotty hands over the keys as he's talking.

They walked wordlessly into the apartment complex and rode the elevator up to the fourth floor. From there, Scotty led Lilly down a hall and turned to the right before arriving at his apartment. He opened the door and let Lilly walk into the apartment first.

After he hung up his coat, Scotty gave Lilly an overview of where everything is at in the apartment.

"The bathroom is on the right hand side, the first door. The kitchen is on the left. Right where we're standing is the living room. Walk with me. Right here, this is your bedroom if you decide to stay. My bedroom is one door over. So what do you think?" asked Scotty.

"Impressive, this looks like a good place. Are you sure it is fine for me to say here? I can always stay at a hotel until I find somewhere permanent." Lilly finally stopped blabbing in order for Scotty to reply.

"No problem at all. Do you want me to help you unpack some of your stuff in your car?"

"Thanks. That will be helpful."

With them actually working together, they unloaded her car in no time at all and brought all of the boxes into Lilly's new bedroom.

"So when are you going to have the rest of your stuff delivered here?" questioned Scotty.

"How do you know I have more stuff?" Lilly retorted quickly.

"Well, um, I just assumed there was more. You know?"

"Actually, I don't know. Why don't you explain it to me?"

"You see. . . Well. . . You're a . . ."

"Spit it out Valens" remarked Lilly in an exhausted tone.

"GIRL! They always have kinds of stuff. Crap that they don't really need, but keep it anyways just in case. My sisters and my mother could never pack lightly even if we were going away for one day! They will still pack for fives days at least! I never understood it!"

As soon as he started on his little rant, he knew he sounded a little harsher than he wanted to. It wasn't like he would have minded if she did have more stuff to bring back to the apartment. It was just. . . damn, he could not even explain to himself, how the hell was he going to explain to Lilly. There was just something about Lilly that made Scotty tick.

Scotty has never met someone like Lilly before. She's different, a good different that has him completely enchanted.

With just one look from her, he can't remember if he was coming or going, has him so hard that he can't even remember his own name! How could she do that to him?

After he calmed down a bit, Scotty exclaimed, "You mean this is all your stuff!" which made him sound stupid but of course, that is what Lilly does to him. Plus he had to say something since Lilly was giving him one of her glares and if she did it long enough, he thought he might just spontaneously combust from the heat of her stare.

"Yea. How much more do I need?" questioned Lilly still intently watching Scotty as he moved across the room.

"How should I know, I just thought you would have had more stuff, but it's fine. How about we get some food? I'm hungry."

He switched topics quickly hoping to stop the argument with her before it escalates even further. And just think; now he was going to live with her in addition to working with her. If they couldn't even go without a fight for a couple of hours, how were they going to stay sane by being together 24/7, 7 days a week, and 52 weeks for 365 days a year? And that is only one year! God only knows how long they will actually stay partners and apparently roommates now.

With knowing it, the two were having parallel thoughts. Scotty's erupt subject change was a relief because Lilly was really hungry. She hasn't eaten for quite some time and her stomach demanded food.

With a simple reply, she answered "Sure."


	19. Chapter 19

It was a miracle!

They went through lunch without a single fight or augment. They even talked to each other like normal people, which was pretty abnormal for the two of them.

What surprised Scotty during lunch was the fact that Lilly actually ordered real food and ate all of it. She didn't even just order the salad and water like many of his pervious dates did, not that this was a date, he thought to himself. But in the back of his mind, he wanted it to be. It was nice to talk to her even if he rather be doing something; else with her.

Near the end when the check came, both of them reached and grabbed it. Scotty was a little quicker so his hand was around the check and Lilly's hand grabbed his hand. Their eyes immediately snapped up to gaze at each other.

They stayed like that for a couple of seconds before Lilly finally withdrew her hand and mumbled something about going to the bathroom and got up and left.

Scotty let out a heavy breath he didn't even know he was holding and got up to pay the bill.

As soon as Lilly got into the bathroom, she turned on the cold water and splashed some of it on her face. She needed to calm her nerves down.

She can't be thinking about jumping Scotty every second they are alone together. In a matter of fact, she thought, she can't be thinking about having sex with Scotty period. Unfortunately, what she thought and what she did contradicted each other.

It has been torturous eating lunch with Scotty and trying to act civil with him when all she wanted to do was fuck him.

Scotty, on the other hand, finally finished paying for their meal, and went outside to get some fresh air to wait for Lilly.

They decided to take one car to the diner but couldn't decide whose to take and finally agreed that they will take his car the first time and the next time they go to lunch, they will take hers. Which meant there was going to be more lunches together. Oh, that's just great thought Scotty sarcastically.

After a while longer, Lilly walked out of the dinner and headed toward Scotty's car as if the moment they shared at the end of the meal never happened.

The drive home was silent and Scotty hoped that all the talking they did during their lunch didn't just fly out the window because of that moment. Scotty did not want to go back to fighting and bickering with her every single minute of the day.

There were so many things he would rather be doing with Lilly and none of them included fighting or bickering.

He wanted to throw her down on a bed or floor or even a table and fuck her. Fuck her senseless. One night with her was not nearly enough. He did not get to do half the things he fantasized about while trying not to throttle her across the bullpen. The only reason he fought with her in the office was to blow off some steam. The tension in the room whenever they were in there together was too great and he needed to relieve it somehow.

But man, the things he could do to her. He will first start out slowly and gently kissing her sweet juicy lips. Let his hand slide down her smooth tan arm. With his other hand, coming up leisurely on the back of her thigh. Then, he would deliberately squeeze her ass as he presses his throbbing rock hard cock into her sensitive center.

Scotty kisses the sides of her mouth to her face and then to her neck. Every so often, he would nibble on her ear.

But, Lilly isn't just standing there letting Scotty take the lead. No, she moves with certainty as she lifts his shirt over his head making him loose all contact with Lilly for a second, and not a second more.

Without the shirt on, Lilly has more freedom to roam his broad chest and abdominal. Kissing and licking his exposed skin making him feel things he has never felt.

Then, suddenly, Lilly grabs his erection and starts to stroke him through his pants. Scotty couldn't help but let out a low growl. The sensation was unbelievable and he wasn't even naked yet. He got harder, if that was even possible. If she continued on with this ministration. . .

"Um, Scotty… you just missed the exits." announced Lilly.

"What?" replied Scotty as he was abruptly brought out of his daydream.

"The exist Valens. You just drove right passed it. Are you feeling alright? You shouldn't be driving if you can't even concentrate on getting home." Lilly observed Scotty for a minute and saw him began to turn a little red in the checks.

"What?" repeated Scotty dumbly as he focused all of his brain power on not driving off the side of the road as he willed his erection to die down. He hoped to God that Lilly didn't see how hard he was at the moment. He would never live it down.

"You know, you already said that. What's with you? You are not on some kind of drugs are you because I was with you practically the whole day?" questioned Lilly still not understanding his reaction.

"What? I'm sorry. I kind of spaced there. . ." answered Scotty as his brain stated to return to almost normal.

"I noticed. Something the matter?"

"Oh nothing." responded Scotty as he steered his car in the direction of his home. It wasn't like he could actually tell Lilly what he was thinking about, especially not when she was playing the starring role in his fantasy.

"Are you sure?" asked Lilly in a concerned tone.

"Positive." replied Scotty as he ended the discussion.

_Parts of Lilly's past are about to be relieved in the next chapter so stay tuned!_


	20. Chapter 20

Scotty and Lilly were in the elevator waiting for the doors to close when a man shouted at the entrance of the apartment complex to hold the elevators.

Lilly thought that she recognized the man's voice but she couldn't be sure. She hasn't been in the city for that long so she must have imagined it. Really, who would know her?

Just as the doors was about to close, Scotty stuck out his hand to stop them and the man entered the elevator.

The man was dressed in a bluish black t-shirt and grey sweatpants. He carried a large box into the elevator and barely managed to set it down in the corner before dropping it on his foot which would have been hazardous to his health.

The middle aged man took a couple of deep breathes before his breathing returned to normal. "Thank you Scotty for holing the door. The wife suddenly had to get the crib ready for the baby, even if the baby was six months away. She has me doing the oddest chores around the apartment. If this is how she is when she is only three months pregnant, I don't even want to imagine how she will be in seven or eight months pregnant!"

While Scotty chuckling, the man turns around and spots Lilly standing behind him. Before Scotty could say anything, the man starts to speak again. "Hello, I haven't seen you around here. You must be new? Scotty's girlfriend or new tenant?"

"Francisco," Scotty interrupted. "this is Lilly. She's my partner at work and is going to be my new roommate. Lilly this is Francisco. He's a good friend of mine and lives right next door to us."

Francisco looks as though he's in deep concentration. Then slowly as if he's coming into realization he says "Wait, wait, wait. Hold it. Lilly as in Lillian Rush from New York who was so smart she skipped a few grades and was stuck with us with Ms. Benavidez for a teacher who didn't teach you jack?"

Shock registered on Lilly's face before she answered in the affirmative.

Before, Francisco got another word in, the elevator beeped and the doors opened up.

Scotty helped Francisco carry the box out as Lilly held the door opened.

When they finally stopped at Francisco's apartment, he said "Let me get this inside and we could catch up."

Scotty gave Lilly a look that has "how the hell do you know Francisco" written all over it. Lilly simply ignored him. She couldn't do much else. Lilly doesn't even know who his is exactly, but she does recognize him for some strange reason. If he knew that she skipped some grades, then he must have grown up with her.

Scotty and Lilly entered their apartment. A few minutes later, Francisco walked into their apartment and announced "Sandra, my wife, is at her mother's right now so we have a couple hours to talk. So, Lilly, you don't seem to remember me at all. It's me, Francisco Hernandez from the old neighborhood. We use to hang out all the time. Don't you remember all the crazy things we used to do together?"

As realization hit Lilly, she exclaimed, "Oh, you're that Francisco! I thought I recognized you, but I just couldn't place you. Man, you look so different. You have definitely grown up. How are you?"

Francisco sat down on the sofa and relaxed since Lilly finally recognized and remembered who he is. He felt a little weird that she could forget him. They were practically joined at the hips when they were kids.

"I'm doing pretty well now. As you heard, my wife is currently pregnant with our first child. I am so excited!" Francisco said with a gigantic smile on his face. He couldn't wait to become a proud father.

"When did you get married?" inquired Lilly. She hasn't been keeping up with anybody she used to hang around with. They weren't the crowd one would keep associating with after one moved on. The last she heard most of them actually went to prison and jail, but she knew a couple of them actually did something with their lives.

"We got married last year. If I knew where you were, I would have sent you an invitation to the wedding. Her parents virtually planned the whole wedding for us. We didn't really mind because we were going to spend the rest of our lives together. So, what have you been up to? Any significant other I need to beat some sense into?" He joked.

Lilly laughed. "No not yet. Did you keep in touch with anyone from the old neighborhood?"

"Sadly, no. You are, in fact, the first person from the old neighborhood that I have run into. I can't believe you're a detective now! At least it fits who you are."

"Thanks I guess. What do you do?"

"I actually own a restaurant down the road from here. So, how's your sister?"

"She's doing great, didn't follow in Mom foot step which was a blessing. Currently, she's going to medical school to become a doctor."

"Wow! Really, a doctor! I would have never imagined that. Do you still keep in contact with you mother?"

"Are you kidding me? As soon as I finished high school, I got myself emancipated and took custody of Christiana and we never really looked back. Mom was probably glad she was finally free of us anyways. We wouldn't get in her way anymore after we were gone."

"Damn, you actually did that?"

"Of course! I think I told you enough times how much I wanted to run away."

"Yea, but I kind of thought you were joking. Then there was your sister."

"I know I probably would have left before I even graduated high school if it weren't for Christina. I couldn't leave her all by herself with Mom. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself knowing she was still with Mom while I was free. She definitely turned out ok. Hell of a lot better than if Mom took care of her."

"Shit Lilly, if Christina is becoming a doctor, you didn't do an ok job, you did an excellent, incredible, fantastic job!"

Lilly blushed at the compliment.

Scotty sat on a chair silently in the kitchen and watched Lilly and Francisco converse. It was pleasant to see how Lilly acted around someone she actually knew. She seems to have let her guard down just a little bit. He began to learn little things about her past.

Francisco checks his watch and says "Hey, Lilly I have to go and set up the crib. Lets get dinner sometime and you could meet my wife. She will absolutely love you."

"Sure no problem." With that Francisco got up and gave Lilly a huge before he left.

As Scotty sipped at his coffee, he said, "I take it that the two of you grew up together?"

"Yep. I haven't seen him in years. He actually moved away during our junior year of high school."

"Really? Did you. . ." before Scotty could finish his sentence his phone rang. The timing was just great. Not. He could have finally begun to uncover some of Lilly's mysterious past, but he guess it would have to wait.


	21. Chapter 21

"Hey Boss," shouted Scotty as he came through the door "when you tell somebody to get some shut eye, you know, you actually need to give them some time before you call them back!"

"Be lucky you got anytime to go home." retorted Stillman getting used to Scotty's antics. "Some of us here, has to work, you know."

"Ok" stated Nick "Well our guy, Dwain Jones, was also pretty reluctant to accept the fact that Elizabeth committed suicide. According to him, she just began to enjoy living life. She seemed to treasure all of the things he took for granted it. It was almost like she was living under a rock and had finally crawled out from under it which was impossible because she went to school. I checked."

Will takes over the conversation. "I believe he really loved her. He also knew about the arranged marriage. He said she was supposed to marry . . ."

Scotty interrupted, "We already knew who Elizabeth was supposed to marry."

"If you would have let me finish, I was going to say that he said that Elizabeth said. . ."

"Now that's what I call a tongue twister!" exclaimed Nick causing everyone in the room to chuckle.

Will simile and continued. "As I was saying, Elizabeth said she was to be married to a Hector Valdez, but she has never met him before. Supposedly, her father was the only one that met him and thought that he was a perfect match for his daughter. Elizabeth, however, had other plans. She was actually planning on running away with Jones the day she died. They made plans to meet at the train station. She never made it. He waited for three hours and tried to convince himself that she changed her mind. He had a negative feeling the whole time and by morning, his feels were confirmed when he saw the news. He couldn't shake the feeling that she just decided to ditch him because the whole plan was designed by her. She was finally going to break free from her family."

"Only to die." commented Nick sadly.

Lilly started looking at the pictures of the crime scene on the wall during Will's speech. The others were looking at Lilly to see if she actually saw something. They could use a good break in the case right now.

Stillman finally asked the question on everybody's mind. "Lilly, see something you would like to share with us?"

Lilly looked carefully at the photograph before saying. "The chair." As if that was an obvious answer.

Nick started laughing but covered it up by coughing. "We're trying to solve a suicide or murder here and you're looking at the chair? You need to do that on your own time. If you like the chairs in hotels, you seriously need to get out more. They suck. They aren't even sturdy. I think they purposely made it frail to make all the people who breaks them pay for it. You know, the you break it, you buy it rule. Then, they jack up the price so you're overpaying for that stupid chair."

The gang looked amused by Nick's little outburst. Scotty snicker "You speaking from experience?"

With that Nick made a silent shrug as if saying "I'm not telling you."

Lilly pointed to the picture. "No! I mean, there's only one chair in the photograph. Look at it. They usually come in pairs."

Everyone else gathered a little closer together to get a better look at what Lilly's pointing to.

Will looked thoughtfully at the picture. "Now that you mention it, you're right. When we went to checkout the hotel, we took a peaking into the room where the crime was committed and there were two chairs there."

"So somebody removed a chair from the room which might have been used in aiding the murderer." clarified Scotty.

"Good work Lilly." replied Stillman. "Did anyone find out where this Hector Veldez is or get a picture of him?"

Nick spoke up. "We haven't been able to track him own yet. He's not in our database. We have no record of him even existing."

"Well, we need to find him. Right now he's our only lead. Finish some of your paperwork and retire for the day. We can get a fresh start in the morning." Stillman walked back into his office.

Scotty went into the break room with Nick following him from behind. As Scotty poured the coffee into his cup, Nick asks as swiftly as he could "What happened between you and Lilly?"

Scotty immediately chocked out "What?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I know something happened between the two of you. What I want to know is what. When you guys came back after your meeting with Karen, you guys didn't seem to be as hostile towards with other as before. Not that I'm complaining by all means. It is easier to work in a peaceful environment than a hostile one. I just want to know what caused the turn around. "

"Nothing happened."

"If that was true, why the hell are you pouring coffee all over the floor? You never did that before while you were talking to me which proves to me that something did happen."

At Nick's statement, Scotty looked down horrified and instantly stopped pouring to put the pot back on the table. Then he snatched some paper towels off the counter and started to wipe up the mess he made.

As Nick was about to walk out of the room, letting Scotty contemplate his statement, he turned around and said, "You're going to tell me sooner or later. It mind as well be sooner." Then he left.

Scotty stayed in the room a bite longer after he finished cleaning up the spilled coffee on the ground to think about what Nick said. Had he been acting different after a night with Lilly? He was sure that he had been acting exactly the same as before which was difficult since everything did change. Before, he could at least pretend, Lilly was horrible in bed. Now, he couldn't because he knew exactly how wonderfully amazing she is in bed.

It took all his willpower to say attentive during Will's speech while Lilly was only a few feet away from him. All he wanted to do was sweep Lilly of her feet and kiss her there in front of all their colleagues. He didn't give a damn about the consequences but he knew Lilly would probably be pissed off at him if he actually did that. Lilly being a little bit steamed was a turn on, but if she was truly pissed at him, that was a whole other matter.

Lilly, on the other hand, attempted to concentrate on doing her paperwork. But soon gave up and pretended she was doing some thing at her desk to past the time until she is able to go home.

She wondered what was taking Scotty so long in the break room. Nick left a few minutes ago already. Maybe she should go in there and check it out she thought? A minute later out of the corner of her eye, she saw Scotty return from the break room. She picked up a pen and attempted to look really busy.

Scotty sat down in his chair and handed Lilly a cup of coffee a jester of kindness. Lilly accepted the offer. Scotty stared at the piles of paperwork he needed to complete. How was he going to concentrate on working when Lilly was sitting right across from him? She looks adorable while sipping the coffee he added in his brain or what was left of it anyways. The second he saw Lilly, his brain melted.

Nick sipped his coffee at his desk as he glanced between their new teem member, Lilly, to his best friend, Scotty. There has to be something going on thought Nick. After all, he was a detective and his detective skills have detected something. He just hasn't quite figured out what it was yet. Nevertheless, he will.

Will smirked at Nick's eagerness to find out was going on between Lilly and Scotty. He, on the other hand, had a pretty good idea what was happening. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out. Especially not when Scotty and Lilly kept staring at each other when they thought no one was looking. Aw, to be young and in love smiled Will as he picked up the phone to make some more phone calls.


	22. Chapter 22

As soon as the couple was through the door, they began kissing each other furiously. Scotty pushed Lilly roughly against the doorframe and began pulling her blouse out of her slacks.

When they came up for air, Scotty reached blindly behind him to grab the door and slammed it shut.

As Scotty trailed his hot breath down to Lilly's neck, she attempted to untie his tie, but somehow, all she managed to do was get it tighter around his neck.

Scotty seized her hands to still her movement because he really didn't want to die from strangulation when he could be the happiest man on earth with Lilly in his arms for the second time. Therefore, he eased the tie off as Lilly started to unbutton his dress shirt.

A second later, he was back to kissing Lilly. Lilly was like a drug to him. He could not stay away from her for too long without tasting her. With his hands, he all but ripped the blouse off of Lilly. A few buttons went flying but neither of them was paying any attention.

All they cared about in that moment in time was each other.

Scotty stood memorized by her natural beauty.

Her hand trailed to his waist to lift up his undershirt. He had to stop caressing her body, in order for Lilly to pull the shirt over his head. As soon as she was done, his hands were on her body once again.

Lilly ran her hands up and down Scotty's muscular back.

They parted ways when they wanted more skin to skin. As if they were communicating telepathically, they began taking of their own pants.

With that done, Scotty ran his fingers up and down Lilly's silky smooth legs then to her ass and pinched it.

Lilly moaned and moved her hips closer to Scotty to press into his growing member. Then, it was his turn to groan. Suddenly, he lifted her up unceremoniously and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

They began dry humping with their underwear on. Lilly's panty was wet from arousal and Scotty's boxer was damped from his pre-cum.

He sucked on her breast though the bra making her nipples hard with excitement. It was becoming hard to breathe for both of them as their make out session became hotter and hotter. They were drunk on each other.

Scotty carried Lilly to the nearest flat object to set her down which turned out to be a table with the mail and other things on it.

He fixed that hurriedly with one hand holding Lilly in place and with the other hand sweeping everything off the table to sit her down on it.

Lilly threw her head back as Scotty began kissing the inside of her thighs and massaging her leg. Slowly, but sure, his hands slide higher and higher on her thighs.

Lilly entangled her fingers into Scotty's hair massaging his scalp. Gradually, Scotty worked his way to remove her underwear. He managed to slip two fingers inside her. With his other hand, he grabbed his manhood tightly to keep from coming.

The little moans and groans she made were music to his ears. Abruptly, Lilly screamed out, "Oh God, Scotty!"

He stood up quickly to give Lilly a dirty kiss. Then, he moved to kiss and lick the side of her face. Near her ear, he whispered hotly, "What do you want?" as he crooked his fingers inside of her.

Lilly whimper hopelessly as she held tightly on to Scotty enjoying the pleasures he was giving her.

She moaned "Beeeedrooommm." Scotty chucked lightly again on her neck.

In one swift motion, he picked her up and carried her into his bedroom. He had no idea where the extra strength came from but he didn't care. He was just happy he had it in him to do that instead of dropping her on the way there which would have definitely killed the mood.

Before climbing onto the bed, he stripped off his remaining clothing.

On the bed, Lilly took the opportunity to take off her lacy bra. Lilly called his name in her sexy voice.

There isn't anything more beautiful than Lilly spread out on his oversize bed waiting to be pleasured. Her hair sprawled out every which way on the pillow. Her eyes darken with arousal.

He all but jumped on the bed to join Lilly once again. Lilly trailed her hand down to Scotty's throbbing dick. Scotty let out a growl and his hip rose on their account to get more friction. She used one finger to press against the slit of his manhood.

"Oh Lilly" gasped Scotty "I'm going to come if you keep doing that."

"Well, that means were going to get started on the second round even faster." teased Lilly as looked up from kissed his abdominal with a glimmer in her eyes.

"Fuck!" shouted Scotty trying to fight off from coming. "You're going to be the death of me, aren't you?"

Scotty rolled them over the bed and pinned Lilly beneath him. He pushed into her hastily and Lilly cried out, "Holy shit!" Scotty stopped for a second, thinking he might have hurt her.

"Aw, damn it Scotty, move!" and he started moving in and out of her. With each thrust, he went deeper and faster inside her.

He used one hand to grip the side of her hip and the other to squeeze her breast.

"Shit Lilly, you feel so goddamn good!" His pace became frantic.

"Jesus Christ, Scotty!" Lilly's muscles began to constrict around Scotty's dick, making him shoot his huge load into Lilly desperately.

Their eyes stayed connected throughout their orgasm.

_I hope everyone has a Happy Chinese New Year and a happy Valentines Day. _


	23. Chapter 23

They nested into the bed and each other as they came down from the high heavens. They couldn't believe the sex was even better than their first time.

Scotty had an arm wrapped around Lilly as he leaned against the headboard with a pillow behind his back. Lilly was half leaning on Scotty and half lying on the bed. Both of them knew that they needed to talk about what was happening between the two of them. They couldn't just avoid the topic forever.

_Flashback _

It all started out innocently enough. They were in the office attempting to finish some of the paperwork. Somehow, as they discussed some of the facts in the reports, it turned into a huge argument, an argument that could be heard through the entire office.

Scotty starred at Lilly in dismay as she called him out. No one in the office ever dared to go toe to toe with the great Scotty Valens. They all knew better, yet Lilly, the newbie, was standing up to him in the middle of the bullpen looking fearless.

He loves a woman that he could argue with and not go all weepy and teary eyes on him. The way she thought, they way she moved, the ways she ate, all made him aroused as hell and wanting to fuck her brains out.

To hell with everyone else. All he need was her. In a room full of coworkers and visitors, all he saw was her. His every thought centered around Lilly.

The tension in the room turned up a notch as Scotty stood up to stand face to face with Lilly with only an inch between the two of them. Neither one of them was willing to budge on the issue. He couldn't for the sake of his reputation and she wouldn't because she knew in her heart she was right. The problem was to get the others to see what she saw and believed.

Stillman finally drew their attention away from their confrontation with a briefing that was being held in one of the conference rooms which they were all required to go to.

He was never more grateful for the disturbance. As he went back to his desk, he covertly shifted his aching dick in his slacks. He was lucky the whole office was actually getting used to their outburst and quarreling to ignore them and continue on with their own work. He would be in a whole heap of trouble if anyone noticed he was sporting wood from just an argument.

But it wasn't just an old argument. No, it was an argument with Lilly which was completely different Scotty thought. At least his arousal was subsiding. He would have been more than happy to take care of himself in the bathroom down the hall if there was a little bit more time before the briefing. He smiled and left the room to go to the meeting.

Little did he know Lilly saw Scotty's discreet move to keep his dick from forming a tent in his pants. What surprised her, though, was the fact that she could have him hard, wanting, and aching without even laying a single finger on him. She would have to keep that little information to herself for future references.

As luck would have it, they were forced to sit facing each around the table in the conference room as the lecture began.

Most of the people in the room were bored half to death. The rest were falling half asleep. They have these meeting every couple of months. Scotty thought it would have been more productive for everyone in the office to keep doing what they were doing instead of stopping for the meeting since it's meaningless.

Scotty was drawn out of his mussing when he felt something on the side of his leg. He moved and shook it off. Seconds later, he felt it again. This time, he purposely dropped a pen on the floor so he would be able to bend down and pick up the pen and see what was crawling on his leg.

When he saw what it was, he was immediately shocked and bolted straight up in his chair. His half-hard cock began to respond instantly.

Scotty saw Lilly's cocky smile and knew this was war.

_So any guesses or comments as to what __"was crawling on his leg"? _


	24. Chapter 24

Lilly watched as Scotty flopped down at the table with a legal pad in one hand and a pen in the other.

The speaker started with a lame joke in attempt to lighten the mood. She glanced around the room to gauge the reactions of the occupants. A large number of the people sighed. Almost everyone in the room wanted the meeting to start already because the faster it starts the sooner it will be over.

She could see, however, that Scotty wasn't paying any attention the speaker whatsoever. He was doodling all over the pad. Some of which looked like chicken scratch. He doesn't have any artistic ability at all.

So Scotty was bored, eh? Lilly's mind ran wild at the things she could do to get his attention. Lilly discreetly removed her shoes. Taking off her right one was no problem. The difficulty came on the left one.

She slowly began to sink into her seat as she hoisted her left foot on her right knee. With her right hand below the table, she began to pull the shoe off. Unfortunately for her, she pulled a little bit too hard and accidently hit the man sitting next to her.

The man was apparently asleep and was slightly annoyed at Lilly for waking him up when the meeting was clearly not over.

Lilly immediately turned red as she made contact with the man. She muttered an apologize and turned her head to the presenter as if she was interested in what he has to say.

She was taken aback that Scotty didn't even turn his head at the little commotion she had caused. It brought a smile to her face as she thought about Scotty being in his own little world. She's going to shake it up.

As everyone was back to staring at the presenter, Lilly hoisted her right foot up and reached over to where Scotty had his legs crossed under the table.

She lightly touched the area between Scotty's shoe and his pant leg. The touch was so light that it was almost non-existence. She wouldn't have even known that she made connect if Scotty hadn't flinch and uncrossed his feet to lay them flat on the table.

Lilly was absolutely giddy with excitement building up inside her. She has never in her entire life ever done something as daring as this and she couldn't wait for the result.

When Scotty turned a page on the notebook and began to scribble again, Lilly gradually used the upper part of her foot to rub against his leg.

She made sure she kept her eyes trained on the presenter. With the help of her peripheral vision, she could see Scotty as he dropped the pen his was flickering in his writing hand.

Lilly had to cough to hide her chuckle at Scotty's attempt to see what's happening under the table.

When Scotty finally began to bend under the table to pick up his 'dropped' pen, Lilly upped the ante by dragging her feet up to Scotty's knee.

She rolled her chair as close as she could get to the table and ran her left foot higher on Scotty's thigh.

Lilly saw the moment of realization as it hit Scotty on full force. He shot up straight in his chair and glared at Lilly all at once.

She beamed and winked at Scotty.

Lilly drew her right foot up higher and so that the pad of her foot was slightly caressing his manhood. It swelled promptly under her soft touch.

Scotty sucked in a deep breathe and let it out slowly. He had no idea what kind of game she was playing at but it only made it that much more fun. He knew that his arousal in the office before he came into the meeting was return with vengeance. There was nothing he could do about it.

It was rare for Lilly to be turned on when she wasn't even being touched.

Now she was getting a feeling of what Scotty must have felt.

Steadily, Lilly increased the pressure of her feet on Scotty's groin.

Scotty had to fight with ever fiber in his body to make sure he doesn't accidently moan, grunt or make any sounds of pleasure in the briefing. Lilly is going to torture him to death, but what a way to go!

He dropped his hands below the table and scooted in as far as he could go.

Lilly's smile disappeared as Scotty's hand went under the table. Lilly thought he didn't appreciate what she was doing under the table and he was going to remove her feet from his lap.

It shocked her when Scotty's hands grabbed one of her foot and began to massage it. The sensation created sent shivers down her spine.

Lilly used her foot to rub up and down Scotty's hard length. On occasion, she would 'pet' is swollen manhood with her toes.

Scotty temporarily stopped massaging Lilly's foot as he readjusted his pant that has become two sizes too small.

He would love nothing more than to remove the fabric all together, but if someone caught him, it would give new meaning to the words 'caught with your pants down'.

With her little toes, she squeezed his cock.

Scotty was harder than a rock.

When Scotty didn't resume massaging her foot, she brought her feet together. She began to roughly pull and stroke his ragging hard on with her feet as best she could.

Lilly broke the last of his reserve. He came hard in his short. He couldn't remember the last time he had actually come inside his pant. It must have been when he was still a teenager. Yet, here he was a grown man coming in his pants like he had never experience an orgasm in his entire life.

"Man, are you ok? You look a little flushed." asked Nick as he stood up.

"Mmmm, what?" mumbled Scotty trying to appear as though he hadn't just had the best orgasm in his life with a room full of people.

"Dude, the meeting is finally over and you aren't even getting up. What's up with that?" Nick questioned then added "I asked if you were ok? You look flushed."

"NO, I mean I'm fine. I just need some water." Scotty quickly answered.

"Ok, whatever, man. I will see you tomorrow." Nick walked over to an end table and grabbed a bottle of water and threw it to Scotty.

Scotty, on the other hand, haven't be paying an attention to what Nick was doing got hit with the bottle of water on the chest.

"What the hell was that?" yelled Scotty angrily.

"Giving you the bottle of water you wanted." replied Nick innocently or as innocently as he could muster and walked out of the room.

Scotty picked up the water and set it back on the table before heading out of the room in search of Lilly.

Surveying the scene in front of him, he didn't see Lilly at all.

Out of no where, a voice whispered almost shyly, "Looking for me."

Scotty turned around immediately and gave Lilly a lopsided grin.

"You have been really naughty today." replied Scotty lustfully.

"Yeah, and what are you going to do about that?" challenged Lilly.

"You will find out soon enough." answered Scotty as he grabbed her arm and turn toward the exit of the building.

_End of Flashback _

_I hope everyone enjoyed this. Please Review_


	25. Chapter 25

_Here's the next part. Happy reading!_

Scotty rubbed circles on Lilly's belly and started the conversation.

"Seeing how we are going to be stuck together almost 24/7, we should talk. . ."

"I think you got to know me a little too well the last time we had this conversation." retort Lilly turning around to face Scotty.

"Hey, that wasn't my fault. It takes two to tango you know?" responded Scotty quickly.

"Yea, well, that's not me." defended Lilly.

"And what? You think that's how I am?" giving Lilly a pointed look.

Lilly gave Scotty the once over and rolled her eyes as if saying "Of course. No doubts about it."

"Well, for your information I don't. I take relationships seriously."

"What? This is not a relationship!" objected Lilly.

"Why not? I know you're attracted to me. I'm sure as hell attracted to you. We already know that we are great together in bed so that's not going to be a problem. All . . ."

"Typical male, always thinking with his dick instead of his brain!"

"Hey, I resent that statement! Tell me, if you really love a guy and he sucks, not sucks that might be a bad choice of words here, but is crappy and down right dreadful in the sack, you can't tell me honestly you're going to still marry him?"

Lilly begins to look at Scotty as if he's grown another head.

"Aw, come on; don't look at me like that. I do have a logical point."

"Fine! I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I somewhat see you point. There, happy?"

"Actually, no. Relationships take two people and if you not willing to try then it is doomed from the beginning. So what will it be?"

"Just so were clear and everything, I am terrible at relationships. Are you sure you wanted be going out with? I tend to screw everything up at one point or another."

"Just because you are putting yourself down, doesn't make me want to go out with you any less. Don't worry about it too much 'casue I suck at relationships too."

"I guess now we're in a relationship huh?"

"Yea. You do know that we're going to have to pretend that we're not involved at work right?"

"I know that. If we don't, we're going to have to switch partners."

"So, now that we're together, are you going to tell me why you transferred out of the New York office?

"Um, no."

"Talking usually make the relationship go smother.

"Gosh, Scotty thanks for telling me. If you never told me, I might have never figured that out for myself." commented Lilly sarcastically.

"Hey, no need for sarcasm. I just want this relationship to last a little bit longer than a few hours." supplied Scotty.

"And now who's being sarcastic?"

"I'm pointing out the facts. So why did you leave?"

"…"

"Come on, it can't be that bad."

"It was worst."

"What why?

"Why? How could you not know? I was sure the whole department already knew what happened before I even came to work the first day." snapped Lilly getting pissed off.

Scotty put a reassuring hand on Lilly's shoulder to calm her down.

"I haven't heard the office gossip yet. I'm serious." added Scotty when he saw Lilly's icy glare.

"I promise you I won't judge or criticize you at all. I just want you to tell me what happened. I want our relationship to work out because I really like you and I haven't felt this way about anyone person in a long time." Scotty said in a sincere manner.

Lilly finally relented. "They were the worst bunch of idiots I have ever worked with and believe me; I have worked with too many to count. Every suggestion I made, they dismissed it. Later on during a case another person would suggest the exact same thing as I did before and they would go with it. It was so retarded. They acted more like little children instead of men with a serious job.

They wouldn't let me do anything except to do their paperwork. They were degrading son of bitches. They acted as though they were superior to me when we went through the same schooling and passed the same test to be where we are today."

Lilly sighed. "I knew what they were trying to do. They wanted me to quit, but I couldn't give them the satisfaction so I stuck it out for a while. The snide and condescending remarks soon turned into rude and vulgar comments where they didn't even attempt to hide. Every little thing that went wrong in the office would be blamed on me even if I didn't have a clue as to what the 'supposed' problem was. Little by little they would become more aggressive and demeaning."

She took a deep breath and continued. "Then they were trying to get into my pants. They would 'accidently' touch me in an inappropriate place. The married men were even coming on to me and they didn't give a damn about their own wife. How sick is that?

That was the last straw. I drew up the papers that requested a transfer immediately. The transfer, however, took too long I suppose because one of the guys on the team set me up for murder. Murder, can you believe that?

I was alone that day and didn't have an alibi. They even used my transfer request against me. This thing took months to get cleared. Long story short, I confronted the guy and made him confess. He, however, didn't know I had a recorder in my pocket recording his confession that finally cleared me in the end." Lilly finished off as a few tears fell from her face on to the blanket that was wrapped around her.

Scotty's eyes looked like he was seconds away from crying, but he held the tears back. "Oh Lilly. I'm so very sorry that you had to go through all that." He pulled Lilly against his chest and hugged her tightly never wanted to let go.

"Scotty, you have nothing to be sorry for. You didn't do anything. You didn't even know me before I came here." She tilted her head upwards and kissed Scotty on the lips briefly.

He pulled away first. "I didn't make you have sex with me did I? I mean were my advances unwelcome? I don't . . ."

Lilly pulled Scotty into a passionate kiss to shut him up.

"Let's get this straight. You didn't make me do anything that I didn't want. I can sure as hell kick your ass if I wanted to. If your advances weren't welcomed, we wouldn't even be here. Just so we're clear, I believe the last advance was my move which lead us here."

Scotty groaned. "You little minx, I can't believe you even did that. I was trying so hard not to make any sounds that I wasn't sure what was going to explode first: my head or my cock." He gave Lilly a wicked smile and ran his fingers through her hair.

"What can I say? You bring out the wild side in me." She returned his smile with a grin of her own.

"I would love for us to have another go, but I think it's wise for us to sleep." He pulled Lilly to lie right next to him and brought the blanket around their shoulders. "Goodnight Lilly." He kissed her one last time.

"Goodnight Scotty." As she turned over to lie on her side, Scotty also turned on his side so he was spoon right against her backside with an arm draped over her abdominal. She rested her arm on top of his arm and intertwined their fingers together.

After a couple of minutes, they feel into a deep sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

As the morning sun shined through the bedroom window, the sleeping couple began to stir when the alarm clock rang throughout the room.

Scotty reached up to stop the awful ringing before it woke Lilly up.

He looked back at the sleeping angel lying in his arms trying to figure out what he did to deserve such an amazing beautiful witty person to be in love with, not that he would confess that to her yet. She might think he is crazy for falling in love with a person in a matter of a few days. But then again, he might be crazy in love. He laughed quietly not wanting to disturb his lover.

Deciding on giving his brain a break first thing in the morning, he kisses Lilly on the forehead before he went into the bathroom.

After doing his morning ritual in the bathroom, he made his way into the kitchen planning on surprising Lilly with breakfast in bed.

Maybe his luck was turning around. He brought groceries a few days ago when he ran out of coffee. If he hadn't, there wouldn't have been anything edible in his kitchen and he would be SOL right now.

Let it be known that Scotty Valens is actually a great cook. He just never bothered to cook when it was just for himself. Why bother? It's a waste of time or so he told himself.

Occasionally, he would cook for an hour or two and freeze all the food so when he came home late after work he would have something to eat because a person can only live on fast food and take out for so long.

It was something he did. It wasn't like he was going to tell the guys he works with that he can cook. They will give him an earful every time they saw him. They were already teasing him for being 'pretty' and that no woman can say no to that baby cute face of his so he really doesn't to need to add fuel to the fire.

He knew he was an attractive guy. Sometimes, he did use it to work it to his advantage. Who wouldn't, thought Scotty.

While Scotty was in the kitchen preparing breakfast, Lilly stretched in bed before walking out to the bathroom to freshen up.

As Lilly stepped out of the bathroom, there was a wonderful smell in the air. Pancake was Lilly's first thought then coffee. The aroma floated throughout the entire apartment making her mouth water. In that moment, her stomach grumbled reminding at she was famished especially after last night's activities. At that thought, a smile crept its way onto Lilly's face.

Before she could get further into her thoughts as she made her way to Scotty, she heard a distinct sizzling sound and then the wonderful fragrance of bacon was mixed with the buttery pancake smell and the freshly brewed coffee.

It has been a while since anyone has made her breakfast. No scratch that, no one has ever made her breakfast, not even her own mother. As soon as she could walk, she had to fend for herself. Breakfast, lunch, and dinner with her mom had always been whatever she could get her hands on or some times, she would even go without a meal.

When Lilly saw Scotty, she snapped out of her thoughts. She didn't want to think of her childhood and become depressed when she was finally happy.

She walked over to Scotty who still had his back turned to her as he flipped the bacon in the frying pan. Lilly wrapped her arms around Scotty's waist as she inhaled deeply and sighed onto Scotty's shoulder enjoy the contact.

Scotty tensed for a second as he felt a hand coming around him. When he saw it was Lilly, he relaxed and fell into the embrace and continued to finish making breakfast.

When he turned off the stove, he spun around in the embrace so they were facing one another.

"Hey sleepyhead, I was going to make breakfast in bed for you, but seeing how you are already up we could eat here on the table," said Scotty happily before stealing a kiss from Lilly who whined as he broke away.

He had to smile at the adorable face Lilly made as she pouted.

"Everything looks and smell wonderful Scotty," Lilly told him sweetly.

"You don't know what wonderful is until you taste this," replied Scotty cockily as he raised a fork full of pancake.

Lilly shook her head and smirked before she opened her mouth willing to a bite. It tasted like nothing she has ever eaten. The other pancakes she has eaten in her life fail misery in comparison to Scotty's. She moaned as she chewed her food before swallowing it.

"God, Scotty, is there anything you can't do?" asked Lilly wonder what else he could do.

"Only time will tell. I might have a few more surprises up my sleeve." answered Scotty before he began to eat.

"How did you learn to cook?" inquired Lilly as she, too, began to eat the delicious meal Scotty made.

"My mom taught me when she was not too busy. This is one of her secret recipes."

"Really! We talked about me last night, so want to tell me about yourself?"

"There's not much to me. My parents co-own a restaurant with a friend of theirs. My childhood house was crowded."

"How so?"

"I lived with my grandmother, two blood uncles and their wives and children and then my blood aunt and her husband and children. I bet you can't even imagine how hectic it was in our household."

"Wow! That's a lot of people. I think I might have suffocated if there were that many people in my house."

"I might have too if someone just told me that, but I grew up like that and got used to it. The only thing I never got used to was the fact that whenever I wanted to use the bathroom, there was always someone already in there."

Scotty and Lilly shared a laugh.

"Are they still alive?"

"O yea. I usually visit my parents once a week or every other week depending on the case load. I hang out with my cousins whenever we feel like it."

They continued to talk about his family until they finished eating.

"I got the dishes, Lilly. You can go change now," offered Scotty clearing the table.

"No. You cooked. I'll do the dishes," protested Lilly taking the plate out of Scotty's hands.

"It's fine. I'll do them," responded Scotty taking back the plate Lilly stole from him.

"Haven't you ever heard of the saying 'the cook never cleans'?" countered Lilly taking the plate again out of his hand and walked over to the sink before Scotty could argue again.

Scotty sighed and let Lilly do the dishes. This was stupid. He has never in his life argued to do the dishes when someone else offered to do them. There were only two explanations for this: one, he finally went insane, or two, he's in love.

Hoping it was the latter, he walked off in the direction of his bedroom.

_I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review. _


	27. Chapter 27

An hour or so later the couple drove to work.

Nick, Will, and Stillman were already at work looking through a little brown book when Scotty and Lilly walked into the office.

"Good morning guys. What's up?" announced Scotty when he was a few steps away in a cheerful mood causing the little group to turn their heads in his direction.

"Well, well, well, look who finally made it in? You are defiantly in a good mood. Care to share?" Nick asked as innocently as he could muster.

"Oh you're a poetic and you didn't even know it." answered Scotty as he hid a smile as he took a sip of the cup of coffee, Lilly just handed to him. He wisely decided it was best to say nothing about Nick's comment to keep his coworkers and friends guessing. If his boss doesn't know about the partnership with Lilly has progressed into a relationship, he won't have grounds to separate them.

"What is that?" inquired Lilly as she tilted her indicating to the little brown book that is now in Stillman's hands.

"Father Josephine dropped it off in the early morning." Stillman said as he thought thoughtfully and added, "It was around five AM today." He ended and handed the book to Lilly.

Just as Scotty attempted to start talking, Will spoke, "The book contains a detailed account of Marina's murder." Will paused for a moment and making sure Scotty and Lilly were listening.

"This confirms Marina's death was not a suicide and is, in fact, a murder. Apparently, Hector died six years ago, quite painfully might I add. Father Josephine said he was in a special facility when they met. He can quite remember what he had but he could remember him shaking and screaming out in pain as they had their sessions."

"What kind of sessions did they had?" asked Lilly with confusion written all over her face.

Nick picked up where Will left off. "We have absolutely no idea. Father Josephine said he can't break confidential agreement between him and Hector. The detective that took his statement when he dropped the book off reminded him that it was a murder investigation and all confidential agreements that were made were to be terminated. The Father, however, counter that it was a religious belief and we need to respect their rights and cannot force him to speak about the sessions. That's the compact version of it. There's some other stuff too, but I won't bore you guys with the detail."

At Lilly and Scotty's nod, Stillman started speaking. "As we know, Will, has been calling around asking if anyone has even heard of this Hector character. One of the people he talked to know the Father had Hector as a patient before because he always talked about how much pain the man was in. Being the Good Samaritan he was, he called up the good Father.

The good Father traveled all the here to give us the book when his friend said the name Hector and Marina together.

Supposedly, before Hector died, he wrote an account of the incident with Marina. The coward in him couldn't confess to the crime when he was alive so he did it when he died."

"Why didn't the good Father turn in the book immediately when Hector pasted away?" asked Lilly.

"He promised to never read or even open the book until someone mentioned his name and Marina's name together." replied Will.

"The Father promised he won't and he did exactly that." summarized Nick

"I guess he got what was coming to him since he did kill Marina." Lilly said with a hint of pleasure. Lilly had no idea why this Hector person was getting under her skin, but she was glad that he died a painful death at that.

"I suppose it's true what they say 'you reap what you sew.'" replied Scotty.

"What comes around goes around." added Nick cheekily .

"Ok people, another one bites the dust. Let get all the paperwork filled out and put this one to rest." ordered Stillman as he walked to his office.

_My apologies for the delay. I have been having writer's block recently and didn't know how I should continue with this story. I might not be able to update again for a short while. I hope everyone will bear with me for a while longer. Thanks for reading._


	28. Chapter 28

A little later, in the afternoon, Mrs. Padraza came into the office.

Will was the first person to see her. He guided her into one of the conference room and told her to wait for awhile until Scotty or Lilly returned from their lunch break to speak with her. He wasn't sure if she completely understood him or not, but she stayed so he assumed she kind of got what he was saying.

Not five minutes later, the office doors open to reveal Lilly and Scotty walking through the door side by side bumping shoulders and laughing.

"I see someone had a good lunch." Nick said as he finished chewing the sandwich he was eating for lunch.

"It was a good lunch." agreed Scotty hanging his and Lilly's coat on the hanger.

Stillman came out of his office as he spotted Lilly and Scotty returning from their lunch break and said, "Well at least you guys aren't fighting like cats and dogs anymore. I would hate to see a repeat of what happened during the first week Lilly joined the team, so whatever it is that you two are doing, keep it up."

Scotty and Lilly shared an amused look almost saying 'you don't know the half of it'.

After some more teasing, joking, and laughing around, the office settled down.

"Guys, you need to speak to Mrs. Padraza in conference room two." announced Will as soon as they walked passed his desk.

Scotty led the way to the conference room in silence. The cheerful mood bestowed on them just seconds ago vanished. The rooms and halls appear to be dark.

The hardest part of the job was telling the victims' loved ones how they died. It is one of those things that don't even get easier over time and it shouldn't. If it does, it might be time to move on to a new career. One never wants to lose touch with humanity and become detached.

Scotty opened the conference room door letting Lilly enter first like a gentleman. They sat down next to Mrs. Padraza at the table.

As calmly as she could, Mrs. Padraza reached over and grabbed onto Lilly's hand before asking "Averiguó usted qué pasó a por la niña?" _(Did you find out what happened to by baby girl?) _She tried her best to not cry as she waited for the detectives to answer.

"_Hicimos." (We did.) _answered Lilly solemnly. Scotty handed Mrs. Padraza some tissue paper as tears began to spill from her eyes.

"Hector Valdez mató a su hija. Lo siento." (_Hector Valdez killed your daughter. I am sorry.)_

" Sé. Yo tenía un sentimiento él lo hizo. Sólo no quise creerlo."_ (I know. I had a feeling he did it. I just didn't want to believe it.)_ She used the tissue paper to dab the corners of her eyes as she got her emotion under control as best she could under the circumstances.

Scotty and Lilly shared confused looks, but reframed from asking any questions. Instead, Scotty asked, "Hay algo mas que podamos ayudarle con? ¿Quieres un poco de agua para beber?"_ (Is there anything else we can help you with? Would you like some water to drink?) _

"No esto es todo. Muchas gracias por tomar el tiempo para revisar el caso de mi hija. Sólo tuve que saber seguro antes de que yo muriera, lo que pasó a mi niña."_ (No that's all. Thank you so much for taking the time to look over my daughter's case. I just had to know for sure before I died, what happened to my little girl.) _

"Esto no es un problema en absoluto. Esto es lo que hacemos. Estamos alegres nosotros podíamos solucionar su caso."_ (It's not a problem at all. That's what we do. We are glad we were able to solve your case.)_

"Bien, gracias otra vez."_ (Well, thank you again.) _Shegot up from the table and started to walk to the door. Right before she walked through the door, she turned her head round to give Lilly and Scotty a little sad smile and said, _"_Antes que vaya, quise decirle dos son los más lindos de pareja. Espero que encontrará gran felicidad uno con el otro." _(Before I go, I wanted to say you two make the cutest couple. I hope you will find great happiness with each other.) _

The comment caused the couple in question to blush before replying, "Gracias." (_Thank you.) _

With that, Mrs. Padraza walked out of the office with a sense of satisfaction and closure to know for a fact that her little angle didn't kill herself. She tortured herself for year trying to think of the different ways she could have done things differently as her daughter grew up. That somehow, she was responsible for her suicide and ultimately failed as a mother.

It wasn't until years later that she thought Hector could have been involve. In her husband's belonging, she found a picture of Hector and notes that he had made about him. Just from the description alone gave her the shivers down her spine. She had no idea what kind of a man her husband was looking for their daughter, but Hector shouldn't have even been consider.

She searched high and low for answers. Years after years of not knowing the truth, she gave up. It was just a week ago that she heard about this department specializing in cases like hers, cold cases. Like most people, her hope of finding the truth never died. It only faded. With renewed hope, she took a train to the city.

And now, she got her answers.


	29. Chapter 29

As soon as Scotty parked the car in the parking lot of their apartment, they got out and nearly ran to the service elevator.

They waited impatiently for the elevator. Once the doors opened, Scotty dragged Lilly inside, pinning her to one of the walls and began kissing her passionately. Before they were too far gone, Scotty stopped making Lilly groan in irritation. He gave a half hearted chuckle because he, too, didn't want to stop, but needed to turn back around to press the button that would take them to their floor.

Quickly, Scotty returned to making out with Lilly on the elevator. Scotty growl as Lilly trailed a hand between them and cupped his growing member. Unbuttoning the top couple of buttons on Lilly's shirt, Scotty sucked, licked, and soothed the skin on her neck down to her shoulder making Lilly whimper. Subconsciously, he began slowly thrusting his hardening dick into Lilly's hand. She kept her hold on his member light not letting him mindlessly hump her hand even if she found it quite erotic.

Just as soon as it started, it ended when the elevator beeped. In a fraction of a second, Scotty spun Lilly around. When they realized that they weren't even at their floor yet, they started straightening out their clothes.

After they were somewhat presentable which in really was just two or three seconds later, the doors opened to reveal an elderly couple waiting patiently outside. As they walked in, the older woman gave Scotty and Lilly a disapproving look as though they knew what they were doing just seconds before they came in. The older man, however, gave them a wink.

Both were blushing already and blushed even further at the older couple's expression. Scotty slid further behind Lilly to hide his very obvious arousal. Lilly, on the other hand, gave Scotty an evil look. Before he could even process what it meant, she took a step back towards him and grounded her butt onto his erection.

At the contact, he moaned out loud which he turned in coughs as the elderly couple turned to look at them once more. Scotty, who face was already scarlet, turned redder as if it was possible. Lilly also turned around and somehow managed to look innocent of any wrong doing. Just as the older couple turned back to face the doors, Lilly gave him a sly smile. Scotty gave her a quick kiss and tightened the hold he had around her waist. Revenge is a bitch thought Scotty secretly.

After what seemed a long to the couple which in reality wasn't long at all, they got off the elevator on their floor. But, before the door closed, they heard the woman say, "What is with young people these days? They can't seem to keep their hands to themselves anymore."

The man replied, "Honey, we were just like that. Remember the roller coaster? We were up in the air and everyone can see . . ."

The door closed before the rest of the sentence was said. Scotty and Lilly looked at each other before sprinting to their room with silly grins on their faces.

Before Scotty even had the door opened, they started to make out heavily again. He had her trapped against their door.

Hesitantly, Scotty broke the kiss and heavy breathed out, "Lilly, you're making this hard . . ."

Lilly interrupted by drawing him into another sweet kiss before replying teasingly, "I thought that was the point."

He rolled his eyes and stepped away from Lilly to give them some breathing room and tried to control him. "I was talking about opening the door. I don't know about you, but I don't particularly care to give our neighbors a free show."

"I guess you're right."

Finally, after quite some time and a few kisses later, they actually made it into the apartment.

This time, however, it was Lilly who shoved Scotty up against the door before devouring his lips after seconds of entering the apartment. Scotty moaned and half laughed at how eager Lilly seemed to be.

She slid her tongue slowly into Scotty's mouth, exploring and tasting him completely. When Lilly felt the rumbles from his chest, she backed off and said "What are you finding so funny?" giving him a questioning look almost offended.

"Nothing" came the reply from Scotty as seriously as he could muster.

Lilly shook her head indicating that she didn't believe him.

"Ok fine then. I was thinking about how hot, beautiful, and gorgeous you look." He said giving her a thousand watt smile and making an attempt to grab her to resume their extracurricular activities.

"Are you sure that was all? You don't think I'm sexy" asked Lilly as she pretended to pout.

"Now that you mentioned it, I think you are sexy, especially when you were speaking in Spanish." Scotty answered as he managed to finally free her of her shirt before reclaiming her mouth. Lilly, somehow, had already striped Scotty bare from the torso up before he even realized it.

"Realmente?" (_Really?)_ inquired Lilly mischievously.

"Ah sí!"_ (Oh yeah!)_ responded Scotty, in his native language, just as he finished unbutton the last button on her shirt and threw it somewhere in the room. He started walking Lilly backwards until the back of her legs hit the couch making her sit down.

"Hay algo gue quieres que diga?"_ (Is there anything you want me to say?) _purred Lilly.

"Ahora mismo no. Luego (_Not right now. Later)_ Scotty replied as he leaned forward, pushing Lilly to lie on the couch as he covered her body with his.

He licked and lightly bit her sensitive skin making her moan in approve. She felt tingles spread through her body. Lilly ran her hands up and down Scotty's muscular back as Scotty worked his way down near her breast. He used his tongue to slide her bra strap down.

They were so into each other that they didn't hear someone sticking a key into their door to open it. Nor did they seem to notice when the door flew open.

It was only when someone nearly screamed, "What the hell are you guys doing?" did the two separate.

At the question, Scotty instantly turned around making sure he was in front of Lilly to protect her in case the intruder was dangerous.

_So, any ideas or guesses as to whom the intruder is? _


	30. Chapter 30

"I swear it's like watching my brother and my sister making out!" exclaimed the intruder pretending to gag and quickly moving his hands up to cover his eyes dramatically as he turned around attempting to make his way to the kitchen blindingly.

It turned out to be more difficult to execute his intentions. It became clear he wouldn't make it to the kitchen without injuring himself in the process as he stumbled into a wall. It was only when he kicked a nearby table and almost collapsed on to the floor did he uncover his eye to see where he's going.

Lilly and Scotty, from the couch, gave Francisco a look that could kill, but he didn't see as he had his back to the couple.

"What are you doing here? I gave you a key to my apartment for emergencies only. You are not suppose to use it when I am already in the apartment." sighed Scotty as he got up and grabbed the clothing the couple had discarded earlier in their haste.

Francisco turned around swiftly, and uttered in shock, "Scotty, how can you say this isn't an emergency. My wife, my pregnant wife, wants cookies and who am I to deny her of her cookies? There is no way in hell I'm going back there without cookies."

Scotty, having somewhat gotten over the fact that Francisco came thoughtlessly into his apartment, gave him a wary smile. "Too bad Francisco, I don't have any cookies. You could have gone to the little bakery down the street. Why couldn't you have knocked?"

"I know you don't have any. I have been looking for them for like ten minutes now. I guess I'll have to make some from scratch." He pouted. "I'm taking your sugar and flour. The bakery down the street is too far and slow. I didn't knock 'cause you are always working. You usually come home at eight or even maybe later depending on the day. And today, it's only six o'clock, so what's the point in knocking if I knew you weren't home?" He announce as he glanced at the clock on the side of the wall.

"Oh I don't know, maybe it was the fact that I could be home." Scotty retorted sarcastically.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll apologize for intruding. I'll leave now and you guys can get back to doing what you were doing." Francisco said as he exited the apartment carrying the sugar in one hand and the flour in the other. He was out the door before Scotty could even tell him it would take a lot longer to make cookies from scratch than if he had just gone down the street to the bakery and bought some.

Scotty looked at Lilly in disbelief at what had just occurred. Lilly, on the other hand, seem to be amused with the whole exchange.

"I guess that kind of killed the mood, didn't it?" asked Scotty as he walked over to the door and locked it before glancing back at Lilly.

Lilly looked right back at him giving him a wide innocent smile before replying, "No sé, lo hizo?" _(I don't know, did it?)_ She said after beginning to teasingly strip off her shirt.

His mood rapidly changed. "Pienso que sólo devolvió el derecho de humor." _(I think you just brought the mood right back.) _He replied cheekily following her towards the bedroom.

When Scotty made it into the bedroom, Lilly was lying completely naked in the middle of the bed. He had gone from soft to hard within seconds of just seeing her. Following her example, he began to undress. Instead of hurrying to remove all his cloths, he did a little striptease for Lilly.

Lilly drank in the sight of Scotty willing him to go faster at the same time not want him to.

Kneeling on the bed, Lilly said in a lust filled voice, "Venga aquí," _(Come here) _with her pointing finger gesturing 'come hither'.

Scotty instantly joined Lilly on the bed kissing her intensely. Pushing her down onto the bed, Scotty trailed his kisses down to her sensitive neck. He used his right hand to inch his way along her shoulder to her left breast lightly squeezing while his left hand started massaging Lilly's lower back.

Lilly moaned into the kiss enjoying the feeling of Scotty's hands on her warm creamy skin.

As he went lower, he sucked on her right breast while simultaneously messaging the other one with his hand. Using his tongue, he drew circles around the tight nub before drawing it completely into his mouth. After a few minutes, he turned his attention to the other and gave it the same treatment.

Lilly moaned Scotty's name as he created sensations she has never felt before. She didn't want the feels to ever leave.

Deciding that he wasn't getting enough attention, she rolled them over so that she was on top and straddling Scotty's hip as she grinds down on his already leaking cock.

Her core was slippery wet and hot on top of his rock hard dick, making Scotty want nothing more than to be inside her already. He tried to thrust up into her heat as she was still rocking on top of him.

Lilly, on the other hand, was having none of that as the movement began to falter.

She moved painfully slow for Scotty's liking. Lilly began touching and tasting every inch of his skin until it he was sure that it was on fire. He started withering one the bed begging.

"Oh God Lilly!" shouted Scotty as he almost came again from Lilly's exquisite teasing.

"Yes Scotty." came the reply from Lilly as if she wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary.

In reality, Lilly had Scotty's iron hard cock in her mouth, sucking and licking it as though it was a Popsicle and torturing Scotty to death, but what a way to go thought Scotty.

"Stop, Lilly, please stop." moaned Scotty not really wanting her to stop, but he needed her to or else this would be over soon. He had been on edge the entire night and he knew the moment he was inside her, he was going to pop.

All at once Lilly stopped. She kissed her way back up to his mouth before say "Was I doing it wrong?" in a far too innocence filled voice.

Scotty growled before reversing their positions. "You're such as tease."

"You liked" replied Lilly pulling Scotty down to kiss him again.

"No arguments there." He said as he pulled away. He touched the tip of his dick against Lilly's slick folds. In a swiping motion, he ran the tip of his cock along her folds a few times before finally entering her cause both of them to moan at the feeling.

"Oh Scotty, you feel so good in me." She groaned out clinging to Scotty for dear life.

"Lilly! You're so wet and tight, I have no idea how long I'm going to last." He grunted out trying to keep his pace slow to draw out the feeling of having Lilly all around him longer.

As the sensation became too much, Scotty sped up his thrust. When he felt Lilly's inner walls began to clamp down on him, he let go deep inside her.

Scotty fell right on top of Lilly and quickly rolled off of her to lie right next to her out of breathe.

"I think that gets better and better each time we do it." Lilly said with a goofy smile on her face.

Scotty turned around and replied "I don't think we have enough data yet. We need to do some more research." before kissing Lilly.

As the kiss ended, Lilly smirked, "More data, huh?"

"Definitely! Lots more." He answered attempting to keep his face straight, but failing miserably.

Lilly laid her head on the crook of Scotty's shoulder and rested her hand across his stomach before saying sleepily "Goodnight Scotty."

After he kissed her forehead, he said "Goodnight Lilly." He enjoyed having Lilly snuggled up against him.

In a few minutes, the couple drifted off into a peaceful night's sleep.

_AN I'm sorry for the delay. I really hope everyone enjoys this chapter and I'll try my best to post the next chapter a lot sooner. _


	31. Chapter 31

A magnificent beautiful blond stepped into the cold winter night in a scarlet colored dressed that accented her very curve. Behind her, a gentleman emerged following closely after her in a black overcoat over his dark suit covering up his athletic physique and was holding onto a fur coat.

"Lilly, you really should put on your coat before you caught a cold or worst." encouraged Scotty, holding the coat out for his girlfriend. "I know for a fact that what you are wearing right now is not keeping you warm enough in this weather."

"You worry too much Scotty." replied Lilly. "Beside, the cold actually kind of feels good against my skin."

"You won't feel good once you get sick." challenged Scotty.

"Fine then, spoil sport, give me my coat." Lilly teasingly pouted with a smile.

Scotty held the coat open as Lilly slip her arms in.

"Are you happy now?" asked Lilly kissing Scotty on the cheek.

"Very much so." replied Scotty just as snow began to make its way down from the cloudily sky.

Lilly spun around on the sidewalk with her arms extended looking up at the sky like a child.

Scotty laughed at the picture Lilly create and when he could not resist it anymore, he asked "What are you doing?" amusingly.

"Enjoying this wonderful night" She responded enthusiastic.

A nearby shop started to play some music and Scotty had to ask, "Dance with me?"

Lilly held her hand out for Scotty to take. They slow danced on the sidewalk as it snowed lightly to the music coming from the little shop around the corner.

A few bystanders stood and watched the couple, who were obliviously in love, dance. Other onlookers tried to hurry by the couple to make it back home to their special someone.

As the couple dance, the outside world had disappear.

It was later much later, before the couple stopped dancing and that was only because Scotty though he heard something.

"Do you hear it?" questioned Scotty.

"Hear what?" replied Lilly as she looked around.

"It sound like a faint buzzing sound." answered Scotty.

"I don't hear anything at all. Maybe you are just hearing things because you are tired." responded Lilly.

"Maybe" agreed Scotty "Let's go home."

Lilly grabbed his hand and started to pull him in the direction of home only to be stopped by Scotty after taking a couple of steps.

"There it is again. Only, this time it is louder. Tell me you heard it this time?" asked Scotty.

"I don't know what to say, Scotty, I still didn't hear anything. How do you feel?" Lilly inquire worried as she reached up and felt his forehead making sure he was not during a fever and was hallucinating.

"I feel fine." answered Scotty dismissingly getting a little irritated at Lilly for not being able to hear the buzzing sound.

Scotty took a few deep breaths as he closed his eyes and heard the buzzing sound this time loud and clear. There was no doubt about it.

"Lilly, you have to have heard it this time." Scotty asked as he opened his only to find Lilly nowhere to be found.

He began to panic. Scotty spun around looking for Lilly and screaming out her name as the buzzing sound became louder and louder until it was unbearable and he had to cover his ears up.

Scotty woke up with a start. He looked around the room only to discover that he was in his own bedroom and Lilly was also asleep in his bed on his right side.

The continuous buzzing continued and it was now apparent to Scotty that the sound was the door bell. Trying not to wake Lilly up, he got out of bed as quietly as possible which seem useless as the constant ringing rang deafening throughout the apartment.

Putting on a pair of boxers, Scotty checked the clock on the nightstand and groaned. It was the wee hours of the morning. Okay, it wasn't exactly the wee hours of the morning since it was two minutes 'til five thought Scotty. Nevertheless, it still seemed liked it since today was Saturday and usually he never got out of bed until at least ten on a weekend expect when there was a case. That was a whole other story and a case usually warranted a phone call not a personally visit.

Scotty walked slowly to the front door trying to rub out the sleepiness out of his eyes. He fully intended to give the other person on the other end of the door an ear full. Who the hell wakes up a person at five o'clock in the morning? Granted, he has been awakened at more absurd hours, but that was for work. The bad guys don't stop just because the good guys are sleeping. No sleep for the wicked as they say.

"Alright already, I'm coming" muttered Scotty as he willed the noise to stop.

Scotty opened the door ready to give the other person a piece of his mind, but stop just in time before embarrassing him and utter in shock, "Mama."

The older woman marched into the room before turning around to face her son.

"No haga mamá mí. Sabe mejor que este. No le he visto durante cuatro semanas y dos días. Entiendo que su trabajo es importante para tu y no puede ahorrar poco tiempo para su vieja madre pobre, pero el menor usted podría haber hecho es la llamada. He sido preocupado que algo terrible ha pasado a mi pequeño muchacho." (_Don't you Mama me. You know better than this. I have not seen you for four weeks and two days. I understand that your job is important to you and you can't spare a little time for your poor old mother, but the least you could have done is call. I have been worried sick that something terrible has happened to my little boy.)_ Rosa Valens said making Scotty feel guilty.

"Perdón mamá, pero teníamos un caso agitado, y adivino que fui alcanzado en ello." _(I'm sorry Mama, but we had a hectic case, and I guess I got caught up in it.) _Scotty replied trying to plead his case to his mother.

Some things never change thought Scotty. He's a grown man and he still has to justify his actions to his mother.

"Bueno, Hijo, usted mejor se acuerda de llamar próxima vez." (_Ok, Son, you better remember to call next time.) _Rosa knows that her son occasional forgets to call, but that doesn't ever stop her from worrying. He was still her baby no matter how old he really was.

After their little quick chat, Scotty hoped his mother would leave. It's not that he didn't get along with his mother, quite the opposite actually, but he wanted to go back to bed and sleep and be with Lilly.

Lilly, shit thought Scotty. He didn't want his mother to meet Lilly like this or under this circumstance.

He had to think of something to get his mother out of his apartment, but it was too late as his mother asked from the kitchen. "¿Ha comido el desayuno? Si no tiene, voy a hacerle unos." _(Have you eaten breakfast? If you haven't, I'm going to make you some.)_

She didn't even bother with his answer. She just started going through his cupboard looking for ingredients and utensils that were require in preparing breakfast for her son.

Scotty just groaned because that was all he could do as he watch his mother move around his kitchen.

Lilly woke up when she turned around in bed and could feel Scotty missing from the bed. She opened her eyes and reached for the clock.

She grabbed it and it read five o nine. What on earth is Scotty doing at this time in the morning, thought Lilly.

It couldn't have been work because if that was the case, she would have been called in too.

Lilly hastily put on a pair of panties and grabbed Scotty's discarded dress shirt and walked out of the bedroom in search of her lover.

As she buttoned up a few buttons on the shirt, Lilly saw Scotty next to the kitchen.

"Hey Scotty what are you doing up so early?" asked Lilly as she approached.

At Lilly's question, Scotty saw his mother's head snap up from what she was doing to meet Scotty's eyes.

"Uhhaaa" Scotty muttered not knowing how this was going to play out.

When Lilly was close enough to Scotty, she saw an older looking woman quite similar to Scotty.

Lilly looked from Scotty to the older woman.

There was a moment of silence among all three of them in the kitchen.

Rosa was the first to break the silence by lightly hitting Scotty with a rolling pin.

¿Quién es esta mujer? Usted mejor no perder el tiempo con ella y sólo usarla. Le enseñé mejor que esto. Más, ella parece muy Hermosa. _(Who is this woman? You better not be fooling around with her and just using her. I taught you better than that. Plus, she looks very beautiful.) _

Scotty was as red as a tomato and couldn't speak.

The older woman had her own ideas and stepped out of the kitchen to where the young attractive woman was standing.

Lilly tried to pull the shirt lower to cover up as much as possible, but she was glad she grabbed Scotty shirt instead of her own.

"Hello, my dear, who you might be? My son, here, seem to lost all manners. My name is Rosa Valens." Rosa asked as she extended her hand for the young woman to shake.

Lilly shook her hand and said a little nervously, "I'm Lilly Rush, Mrs. Valens and I'm . . . uh. . . Scotty's girlfriend."

Rosa beam and replied, "I'm very please to meet. Scotty hasn't said anything to me about you, but you must call me Rosa. Mrs. Valens sends looking for my mother-in-law." She turned around to see Scotty standing there still shocked and continue. "Ahora hijo, debe realmente parar jadear como un pez."_ (Now son, you really need to stop gasping like a fish.) _

Lilly gave a light laugh at the comment; not because it was really funny, but do to the situation and a person she use to know had always said that.

Rosa turned around and gave Lilly a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry" apologized Lilly, "The comment reminded me of someone."

"That's alright, dear. I didn't realize you can understand Spanish." stated Rosa.

"No one does. That's the beauty of it." Lilly replied.

Rosa walked backed into kitchen to cook breakfast. As she passed Scotty, she whispered loud enough for Lilly to hear, "She's a keeper." causing both Lilly and Scotty to blush.

Scotty, finally, retained some sense and said, "We're going to get changed." as he guided Lilly back to the bedroom.

Rosa hummed happily in the kitchen cooking breakfast for her son and if she was lucky her new daughter.

_AN: I hope everyone had a wonderful fourth of July. _


	32. Chapter 32

Scotty and Lilly saw Rosa to the door when she finally decided to leave when breakfast was over.

"Well, that was embarrassing." commented Lilly as she closed the door.

"What do you mean?" asked Scotty picking plates up to be put in the sink. "I think everything went pretty well, actually."

"Were you even in the same room as I was? First, I met your mother practically naked. Second, we had to struggle through breakfast because neither of us could answer simple question about our relationship. And third . . . I can't think of a third yet, but when I do, I'll let you know. " groused Lilly washing the dishes.

"Calm down, Lilly. That just means we need to define our relationship before my mother stops in for another surprise visit." said Scotty trying to soothe Lilly.

"I don't understand how you can still be so damn composed after that visit. Your mother raised many valid questions."

After finishing up the dishes, Scotty led Lilly to the sofa to continue the serious discussion.

"What do you think we should discuss first?" asked Scotty as they sat down.

"Should we start to tell people that we are dating?" inquired Lilly first and foremost.

"Naw." answered Scotty without hesitation. At Lilly's questioning look, Scotty continued before she could jump to some strange conclusion as to why he did not want everybody to know about their relationship. "Like I said before, I love having you as my partner and I'm not willing to give that up yet. Plus it would be fun to see how long it will take for our friends and co-workers to figure out that we're more than partners."

Lilly thought over what Scotty had said and agreed because it all sounded reasonable. "I think the sneaking around could be fun too." she added cheekily.

"Now, you're getting into the spirit." Scotty said as he hugged Lilly and then proceeded to kiss her.

As she broke the kiss off, she asked "What if we run into one of our friend during one of our outings or something?"

"Well . . ." Scotty thought for a moment before continuing where he left off, "We'll tell them we're just going out as partners and nothing more."

"Come on, they are not going to buy that. I don't even believe that."

"I'm serous here Lilly. If they don't believe it, we'll just ask them why is it that we aren't at each other throat anymore is."

"They will probably think that somehow you got another notch under your belt and I somehow fell under your spell." snapped Lilly.

"Now Lilly, you're getting upset again. You are not like that to me at all. You mean a lot to me. I love you, Lilly." Scotty announced as he held her hand tenderly.

Lilly looked up from where she was staring at the floor to Scotty handsome face, "Do you really mean that?" asked Lilly not really believing what she had heard, thinking she must have clearly misheard his declaration of love.

"Of course I mean it. I don't go around saying that to just anyone. In a matter of fact, I could count on one hand how many people I have said that to." At Lilly's doubtful look, he amended his statement "with the exception of family members because I have a lot of those and they don't count."

"I'm sorry for snapping at you. I'm just a little insecure. Not a lot of people really care about me and less who loves me. I guess I was a little defensive there."

"I understand completely, Lilly." Scotty said attempting to reassure her of his love.

"I love you too, Scotty. And I think that's what scares me most right now." Lilly admitted as she buried her face in between Scotty's shoulder and neck.

"Why is that?" asked Scotty trying not to scare her off with his question if she didn't want to answer them.

"I have never been in love before." answered Lilly truthfully not looking at Scotty afraid of what he will think of her.

"What?" inquire Scotty in complete disbelief, "How can that be? You are the most beautiful and intelligent woman I have ever met. If people can't see that, then it is their lost and my gain because I intend to keep you as long as I can. Even though we have only known each other for a short while I have fallen completely and utterly in love with you. It is the best feeling in the world, and I wouldn't trade it for anything else."

Lilly graced Scotty with a gorgeous smile as he finished up his declaration from the heart.

"That was amazing." said Lilly as she gave Scotty a peck on the check.

"It comes from the heart." whispered Scotty kissing her neck "And it is all true." He didn't want to lose her now that he has found happiness again. It truly is a great feeling.

Before the couple could really get started, Scotty's phone rang. With great reluctance, the two separated and Scotty went to answer the phone.

"Valens, yea . . . sure . . . I'll meet you there . . . No need, I'll do it. See yea."

"Well, duty calls." Scotty said as he hung up the phone and grabbling his shirt that was discarded earlier.

Lilly stood up and tried smoothing her hair out. "And we were just going to get to the fun part." She said teasingly before snatching up her jack on the hanger.

"I know" Scotty replied a little dejected.

Before Lilly walked out of the apartment, Scotty turned her around, "Are we good?"

"Perfect. I guess I'll see my boyfriend after work?" inquired Lilly.

"Hmmm . . . I love the sound of that. I'm your boyfriend and you're my girlfriend. Maybe your boyfriend is going to even surprise you at work." replied Scotty as he winked at her.

"Is that so?" questioned Lilly with a smirk.

"Definitely" answered Scotty and began kissing Lilly before they headed out of the apartment.

A chapter closes in their lives as another one is being written.

The End

_AN: _Thanks to everyone who has review this story. They make my day. This story is finally over which makes me a little sad. I hope everyone liked it; )


End file.
